Llegada Inesperada
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: en medio de una de las tantas discuciones de house y cuddy surge algo inesperado que dara un giro a sus vidas.. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello chicas, soy yo otra vez huddytina XD… pues aquí les dejo una nueva historia que esperemos les guste, este fic a sido escrito no solo por mi sino por huddymarie, ambas lo publicaremos aquí en el fanfiction yo en español y mi querida amiga en ingles, no les digo mas y mejor las dejo que lo disfruten! **

**Llegada Inesperada**

-Te encuentras bien?... pregunto la doctora… podía notar el nerviosismo de su amiga colega..

-Lo siento… estoy bien… respondía una Cuddy cabizbaja es solo… que ya no sé si hice bien en intentarlo de nuevo Sharon, no sé si podre soportar una vez más que falle…

-Cuddy, ya lo hemos hablado antes, si por alguna razón fallara no es tu culpa, son hechos físicos y… Cuddy interrumpió

-Lo sé .. no tienes que repetirlo, es solo que es doloroso, sabes… no me hare ilusiones… de pronto cambio su actitud… si pasa seré la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero si no es así dejare de intentarlo pero ya no me recriminare mas… lo tomare como si fuera una visita mas al ginecólogo..

Sharon no supo que decirle, sabía que después de 3 intentos fallidos de inseminación artificial y las continuas depresiones que le sucedieron luego de eso, creía que lo mejor era que no se entusiasmara…

Una semana después se escuchaban los inigualables taconeos de la decana del hospital… dando sus acostumbradas rondas para checar que todo estuviera bien…

Vaya Cuddy hoy vienes más guapa que de costumbre… en tono burlón…

Que quieres House?... porque no creo que tus halagos sean sin esperar algo a cambio, no es así?

Algo de sexo me ayudaría.. Que dices estas disponible?

Cuddy sonrió, sin duda alguna sus bromas le sentaban bien y le hacían el día mas alegre…cierra la boca…fingió enojo… y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres…

Mi paciente necesita…una lobotomía y…

Cuddy rápidamente lo interrumpió… y supongo que ya consideraste todas las demás opciones verdad?

Por quien me tomas jefa?... mientras la veía de arriba abajo… la decana se veía más guapa que de costumbre traía una falda corta entallada color negro con un saco rojo que resaltaba su figura…

Lo siento House sabes que no te puedo permitir eso… encuentra otra forma rápido…y trato de huir de ahí a toda prisa, cosa que House no permitió…

Cuddy vamos!, eso le salvara la vida a mi paciente… mientras la seguía caminando a su ritmo

Sabes si tuviera un dólar cada vez que escucho eso, tendría un yate ahora mismo... sarcástica…

Y si yo tuviera un dólar cada vez que eres una molestia… tendría más sexo que de costumbre

Ya te subió la cuota tu prostituta?... burlona…

Solo un poco, quieres sustituirla?...

Deberías ir a tu oficina y encontrar una solución para tu paciente…mientras entraba al elevador…

Ohhh no espera… detuvo el ascensor con el bastón…

Esto no es un capricho Cuddy, la vida de ese hombre depende de esa cirugía… en tono molesto…

Sé que su vida depende de una cirugía, pero no estoy segura que la quieres hacer sea la correcta y por favor apártate del ascensor…

Lo siento no me rendiré tan fácilmente… se metió al ascensor …

Escucha House… hablare con Foreman, discutiré el caso y si veo que es la única opción te permitiré hacer la operación…

Sabes no es muy amable que dudes de mi y que compartas tus dudas con mis empleados… con cara de puchero

Tú eres mi empleado y … en ese momento el elevador acelero la velocidad, haciendo que ambos se sacudieran y perdieran el equilibrio…

el bastón de House salió volando y este alcanzo a aferrarse del pasamanos, mientras que Cuddy resbalo tan bruscamente que se doblo el tobillo, causando un grito de dolor… luego de unos segundos el ascensor había parado en seco dejando a ambos sorprendidos…

Estas bien, Cuddy que te paso?.. Sumamente preocupado

Estoy bien… auhhh me lastime el tobillo… pero estoy bien…

Siéntate… Cuddy hizo caso… y justo cuando le iba a tomar el tobillo Cuddy alejo su pierna…

Te digo que estoy bien… algo nerviosa

Vamos, Cuddy solo quiero revisarte… o no creerás que yo…

Cuddy enseguida respondió… por supuesto que no, es solo que estoy bien ya te lo dije…

Trae acá… y tomo su tobillo haciendo que esta se quejara… seguramente solo es el golpe, no es una fractura… lentamente House masajeo el tobillo ante la mirada nerviosa de Cuddy…

Yo estoy bien… no se qué fue lo que paso…

Paso que esta cosa se descompuso… y casi morimos aquí… muy bien puedo demandar al hospital… Cuddy sonrió ante el comentario

Lástima que aquí no funcionen los celulares… se quejo Cuddy

Y tomando en cuenta que es la hora de la comida… miro de reojo a Cuddy

ohhh es verdad… esperemos que no tarden mucho en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí…

Si… porque de otra forma no sabemos cómo podríamos matar el tiempo… guiñando el ojo

Después de 20 minutos, el calor dentro del ascensor se hacía insoportable, House se quito su saco, sin embargo Cuddy aun permanecía con toda su ropa puesta…

Dios! Esta ardiendo aquí… se quejo House…

No sé porque tardan tanto… respondió Cuddy mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y notaba como por su rostro y frente empezaba a correr el sudor…

Porque no te quitas el saco?... esta haciendo un calor insoportable y créeme estoy a punto de desnudarme…

No digas tonterías… y … prefiero estar así… gracias por preocuparte….

Luego de unos minutos House cumplió lo prometido… y se quitaba los pantalones…

House! Ponte eso… no te atrevas a quitártelos… reclamo enérgica

No temas… hoy si traigo calzoncillos… sonrió orgulloso mientras se quedaba en bóxers…

Cuddy a pesar de su enojo no pudo evitar espiar a House, mirarlo de arriba abajo y ver su cicatriz… lo que la hizo sentir nostalgia, al saber que era en parte la causante de su dolor… no pudo evitar tampoco sentirse acalorada que nada tenía que ver con el calor sofocante del ascensor..

Ambos escucharon unos ruidos…

Ya se dieron cuenta que el ascensor esta sin funcionar.. Nos sacaran dentro de poco tiempo… decía esperanzadora Cuddy…

Luego de 15 minutos más Cuddy no soporto más el calor y se quito el saco dejando ver su blusa blanca de tirantes y algo húmeda alrededor de los pechos…

Esa blusa sí que captura el sudor… decía sarcástico House..

Cuddy apenada se cruzo ambos brazos tratando de ocultar su escote, al cambiarse de posición Cuddy volvió a dar un gemido de dolor…

House se acerco y empezó a masajear su tobillo… te sientes mejor?

Si… algo tímida, se siente bien…

Mientras sobaba con delicadeza el tobillo, House admiraba las piernas de Cuddy… de pronto sintió una excitación que no podía controlar, Cuddy igualmente se sentía excitada, no sabía si era el calor o el saber que no podían escapar de ahí, ambos se miraron con deseo y fue cuando House lentamente subió su mano a la pantorrilla, esta vez Cuddy no dijo nada, solo observaba expectante a lo que podía ocurrir si ambos se dejaban llevar …

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado y estén atentas al segundo capítulo que créanme será ¨M¨ y estará como todas soñamos y esperamos el huddysex jajajja les mandamos un saludo XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo chicas, aquí les dejo la continuación, les agradecemos de antemano sus comentarios, en fin ya no les hago más platica y que disfruten el capitulo! XD **

House continuaba masajeando la pierna de Cuddy, mientras ella solo observaba y poco a poco, podía sentirse cada vez más excitada, el al ver que ella no lo detenía, continuo subiendo por su pierna, ahora solo rozándola delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos , Cuddy cada vez sentía escalofríos más fuertes recorrer todo su cuerpo sabía que no podía dejar que House continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, estaban dentro de un ascensor en su hospital y en cualquier momento podrían repararlo y dejarles salir y que diría si les encontraran en esa situación, no… ella no lo podía permitir, era la decana de este hospital y no podía tener sexo con uno de sus empleados y mucho menos con House, los rumores de que algo había pasado entre ellos siempre habían estado presentes entre las enfermeras y el resto del personal y ahora si se enteraban de lo que estaban haciendo en el ascensor, seguramente no tendría manera de detener el mar de comentarios que estarían sobre ellos y si los directivos se enteraban, no dudarían en poner en riesgo su empleo.

No! definitivamente no podía continuar con esto, tenía que detenerle antes de que llegaran más lejos, pero parecía que su cuerpo tuviese mentalidad propia y sin darse cuenta como ni cuando, se acerco mas a él y le beso… era un beso tierno, pero rápidamente comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad de este, se besaban con toda la pasión y ganas que durante años habían reprimido continuaban besándose hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire les obligo a separarse, en ese momento House quería maldecir a la naturaleza y la necesidad de respirar, no deseaba separarse de ella, quería seguir besándola sin parar.

Con la mano que no estaba en su pierna la acerco a su cuello y le tomo acercándola una vez más a él y besándola si es posible de una manera más fuerte y demandante de lo que lo había hecho tan sólo unos segundos atrás. Cuddy acariciaba la nuca y el cabello de House continuaron besándose como si la vida se les fuese en eso y poco a poco el la recostó en el piso del ascensor sin dejar de besarle y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer ese cuerpo que tan loco le volvía acariciaba sus piernas, caderas su cintura y así continuo subiendo hasta que toco sobre la blusa su pecho , sus manos se detuvieron ahí y continuaron acariciándola mientras que iba besando su cuello percibiendo el aroma del perfume de Lisa tomo los bordes de su blusa para poder quitársela, ella levanto sus brazos haciendo más fácil que le pudiese quitar la blusa.

Greg tomó uno de los pechos de Lisa y comenzó a estrujarlo y masajearlo al momento en que tomaba con sus dedos el pezón y lo apretaba, ella por su parte le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba el vientre por debajo de la playera que llevaba puesta y subiéndola cada vez más hasta que se la quito y la boto a un lado de ellos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y bajaba cada vez más hasta que sujeto el trasero de House, jugando con el resorte de sus boxers.

House subía sus manos por las piernas de la decana levantado cada vez más su falda coloco sus manos sobre su cadera y bajando el bikini, ella al sentir las manos de Greg acariciándola no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que estaba sintiendo y posando su mano por encima del bóxer comenzó a acariciar al "pequeño Greg" siento como él iba respondiendo a sus caricias , con su otra mano bajo el bóxer de House y él le ayudo quitándoselo ella continuaba acariciándole de manera desesperada, mientras que el se iba colocando sobre de ella .

Lisa sentía como lentamente el "pequeño Greg" avanzaba más y más dentro de ella, hizo un pequeño gemido que excito aun más a House, y que provoco que aumentara la intensidad con la que avanzaba y retrocediera una y otra y otra vez. Los dos comenzaban a respirar agitadamente pero no dejaban de besarse con tanta intensidad como cuando se propinaban insultos uno al otro.

Cuddy intentaba callar el placer que estaba sintiendo, aun estando solos en un ascensor temía que les pudiesen escuchar, pero no lo lograba, House también lo intentaba pero era imposible, el placer que sentían en ese momento era demasiado intenso como para callarlo, continuaron así durante unos momentos más hasta que ambos podían sentir como llegaban a la culminación de aquel momento que ambos se negaban a aceptar que llevan años deseando.

El continuaba besando su cuello y acariciándola, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados jugaba con el cabello de su nuca y otra mano sobre su espalda. Podrían haber seguido así más tiempo pero en ese momento pudieron escuchar un ruido bastante fuerte que les hizo salir de ese trance al cual sin darse cuenta habían entrado.

Cuddy intentaba reincorporarse y vestirse, pero House no se lo permitía, aun seguía acariciándola, ella aparto sus manos y bajándose la falda comenzó a tomar el resto de su ropa esparcida a lo largo del pequeño espacio del ascensor , House aun observándola y devorándola con los ojos , tomo sus bóxers y su playera vistiéndose también, cuando ella se había colocado ya la blusa se escucho que alguien preguntaba si estaban bien y cuantas personas había en el ascensor, ella les contesto que solo estaban 2 personas el Dr. House y ella, la otra persona les respondió que estaban terminando de reparar el ascensor y que en un momento les ayudarían a salir. Cuddy les agradeció y continúo sentada, evitando a toda costa ver a House, ahora comenzaba el mar de tortura y culpa, como se había permitido llegar tan lejos, y sobre todo con House, ahora como seria capaz de verle a la cara sin recordar lo que acababan de hacer. Mientras ella le daba la espalda House se puso sus pantalones y se volvió a sentar, observando a Cuddy y sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

A los pocos minutos sintieron como el ascensor comenzaba a moverse y House apoyándose del pasamanos logro incorporarse, tomo su bastón y extendió su mano para ayudar a lisa a levantarse ella tomo su mano e intento levantarse pero al poner peso sobre su pie, no pudo evitar gritar del dolor que sintió y fue cuando recordó como se lo había lastimado y como mientras House la acariciaba y besaba se había olvidado, por completo del dolor.

A los segundos las puertas se abrieron, liberándoles de aquel ascensor , Wilson estaba justo afuera y al ver a Lisa en el piso y con cara de dolor se acerco rápidamente a ella , preguntándole que pasaba, ella solo le dijo que se había lastimado el pie cuando el ascensor se averió. El le ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a uno de los sillones que estaban ahí y reviso su pie, mientras tanto House salió y se dirigió hacia su oficina, se sentó en su silla, subió los pies al otomán y no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de bienestar que tuvo al tener tan cerca a Cuddy.

Mientras tanto Wilson revisaba el pie de Cuddy el cual solo presentaba una ligera inflamación, pero no había rasgos de esguince o de fractura , le pidió a la enfermera que trajese una venda unos desinflamantes y un poco de agua. Cuddy parecía estar en otro mundo ya que cuando Wilson le ofreció el vaso con agua ella no le miraba y fue hasta que el le toco el hombro que reacciono y tomo el vaso y las pastillas que le ofrecía, dándole una ligera sonrisa le agradeció, bebió un poco de agua y tomo las pastillas.

Cuddy, segura que estas bien? Pregunto Wilson un tanto alarmado

Sí , estoy bien gracias solo es un poco de dolor, nada grave, le contesto tratando de que no le hiciera más preguntas, lo cual al parecer no iba a suceder.

Te ha dicho algo House verdad? cuestiono el oncólogo preocupado

No Wilson ¡ dijo ya un tanto desesperada. Agradezco tu preocupación pero ya he perdido más de una hora en el ascensor y realmente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer..

Wilson rodo los ojos ligeramente y vendo el pie de Cuddy para evitar que se inflamara más, ella le volvió a gradecer y se levanto y se dirigió hacia su oficina, al llegar se dio cuenta de la cantidad de expedientes sobre su escritorio y decidió que la mejor manera de olvidar lo que acaba de ocurrir era concentrándose en su trabajo. Se sentó tomo uno de los folders comenzó a leer su contenido pero varias veces tuvo que regresar y leer una vez mas ya que no podía concentrarse.

Así paso el resto del día, y se dio cuenta que no había revisado ni un tercio de los expedientes de su escritorio, porque sin querer volvía recordar la cantidad de sensaciones tan placenteras que House le había hecho sentir…

CONTINUARA …

**Que pasara luego de aquel encuentro? Jejejeje no olviden dejar un comentario será muy apreciado, esperamos que les haya gustado **** un saludooooooo bye byeeeeeee XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo chicas, les dejo aquí el capitulo 3 y les informo tambien que cada miércoles actualizaremos, esperamos que les siga gustando la historia, un saludo y que lo disfruten **

Mientras tanto, House aun ensimismado por aquel encuentro, entró a su oficina y tomo asiento, recordó aquellos momentos apasionadas y sensuales que minutos antes había pasado con Cuddy, recordaba como le besaba el cuello sensualmente, cada rincón de su cuerpo, su olor, sus gemidos y la satisfacción que sintieron, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Wilson

House levantó la mirada y le quedo viendo solo justo cuando Wilson empezó a hablar

-House cuéntamelo todo…. Que pasó entre Cuddy y tú?, porque a ella la note muy rara, cuestionaba preocupado

- Wilson no seas curioso, tu todo lo quieres saber, Además que más va a pasar….. nada, exclamo con un suspiro, para luego responder tratando de evadir su curiosidad…- Solo un inmenso calor y estar sin servicio celular solo eso. – Afirmo House

- Esta bien House, aunque esperaba algo más, por dios!, tú y ella en un elevador, no creo que siendo tu como eres, no hubieras aprovechado esa oportunidad- dijo Wilson con sarcasmo.

-Para la próxima será Jimmy- en eso vibro su pager, sintiendo con ello que lo estaba salvando de las preguntas insistentes de Wilson..

- Nos vemos Wilson, hay vidas que ir a salvar, House salió de la oficina dejando un Wilson muy confundido

Wilson sin embargo no había creído mucho en las palabras de House, estaba seguro que había pasado algo más, y él se lo estaba ocultando…

Sin satisfacer aun su curiosidad, salió de la oficina de House dirigiéndose ahora a la oficina de la decana, pensando que ahí podía encontrar más respuestas

Cuddy por su parte estaba haciendo horas clínicas pensando que esto la distraería de lo ocurrido aquella tarde… Chase que en ese momento estaba en la clínica también noto a Cuddy algo extraña… por curiosidad, cariño o lo que fuere se atrevió a acercarse a ella, a pesar de no llevar una relación de amigos, le tenía respeto y le preocupaba igual que el resto de sus compañeros, por lo que se animo a cuestionarla…

-Dra. Cuddy se encuentra bien?- preguntó el con su inconfundible acento australiano mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos azules

-Si, bueno un poco cansada eso es todo… contesto con una leve sonrisa

-esta segura? Necesita algo?

- Estoy segura Dr. Chase, gracias por su preocupación, nos vemos luego, con permiso – le respondió dejando a chase igual de extrañado que al principio

Cuddy abrió la puerta de su oficina y se dirigió a la silla donde tomo asiento, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, pensando que lo ocurrido fue un error y más le valía no pensar mucho en ello

Ella estaba enamorada de House, como poder negar eso, siempre lo ha estado desde hace 20 años, pero también sabía que entre House y ella no podía haber nada mas, solo una amistad; La cual ya no existía o al menos eso pensaba ella porque había sobre pasado la barrera, en ese instante escucho una voz que sobresalía del sofá…

-Cuddy necesito que firmes estos papeles…. Mmm te pasa algo?-, pregunto Wilson

-por dios Wilson! Me has pegado un gran susto… exclamo agitada

-no veo porque… yo solo estaba aquí en tu oficina esperando a que llegaras y firmaras estos documentos… lo que me extraña es que has entrado algo distraída, mira que no notaste mi presencia, segura que estas bien?...mientras le acercaba los papeles

Cuddy abrio la carpeta y empezo a firmarlos, cuando terminó le entrego el folder a Wilson el cual este agarro…y se quedo parado expectante a las reacciones de cuddy

-¿Eso es todo, Wilson? - Ella preguntó sabiendo que había algo más y que esto solo fue un mero pretexto para hablar con ella.

-esta bien… lo dire porque ni tu ni house me dejan otra opción…¿Paso algo entre House y tú en el elevador? – Wilson preguntó esperando una respuesta.

Cuddy le quedo viendo con una cara de "No te metas en lo que no te importa" e inhalo y exhalo, hasta que por fin dio una respuesta

-Que esperabas que pasara?... absolutamente, nada Wilson- afirmó Cuddy desviando sus ojos del oncologo

-Wilson… quisiera seguir hablando pero ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo, podríamos dejar esta interesantísima conversación para otro momento? … ironica

-muy bien te dejo hacer tu ¨trabajo¨ mientras señalaba con los dedos, pero ya lo haz dicho luego continuaremos esta platica…

Wilson se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la oficina, mientras Cuddy se puso a pensar la razón por la que House no le había dicho nada a Wilson de lo ocurrido…

2 dias después, ni house ni cuddy se atrevían si quiera a encontrarse, muchísimo menos quedarse a solas… ninguno quería dar ese primer paso para discutir de una vez por todas que había pasado aquel día…

Mientras revisaba sus asuntos en la computadora, foreman toco la puerta para luego entrar a la oficina…

-buenos días, house quiere que firmes esta autorización…

Cuddy tomo los papeles y los firmo sin chistar…

-que esta pasando entre ustedes?...

-no se a que te refieres foreman… respondió serena y siguió con la mirada en el monitor de la computadora

- bueno, pues se me hace por demás extraño, que ahora house me use de mandadero para evitar verte…

-house esta evitando verme?... fingió desconocer la situacion

-pues no se si lo has notado pero ahora yo soy el que vengo aquí para cualquier cosa, desde cuando house deja la oportunidad de molestarte, para evitarte?

-te repito no se de que hablas… ve por favor a dejarle esos documentos a house ya

Foreman se retiro de ahí para ir directo a la oficina de house…

-los ha firmado?... cuestiono expectante house

- claro que los a firmado, puedo saber que se traen ustedes dos?...ante la mirada de 13 y taub

-deja de meterte en mis cosas oscuro y vete a hacer las pruebas..

-esta bien, pero no estaré de mandadero mas… reclamo foreman

-claro que no… ahora taub ira con cuddy… sarcástico

-sabes house deberías mejor arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando con cuddy… dijo taub mientras se retiraban a hacer las pruebas

-aun no es tu turno y te quejas? Grito… mientras los patitos sonreían al escucharlo…

En ese instante el dolor de su pierna hizo que se doblegara…. El asunto de cuddy lo estaba afectando de un modo que él no sabía o no quería aceptar…

Llegada la noche cada uno dormitaba en su recamara sin saberlo ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento… lo que había pasado entre los dos… ambos sabían que las cosas no podían continuar así, cuddy no podía evitar a house indefinidamente y el no soportaba estar lejos de ella…

Cuddy se sentó en su cama doblando las rodillas y sosteniéndolas con ambos brazos, y sin más lloro, dejo escapar ese sentimiento que la estaba ahogando, se sentía ridícula, no había sido más que sexo con un hombre, sin embargo el que ese hombre fuera house lejos de hacerla sentir feliz , la tenia muerta de miedo…

En otra recamara las cosas eran distintas, house tocaba su guitarra tratando de que la música lo hiciera olvidar, ya pasaba de la media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño… las imágenes de aquella tarde lo perturbaban, había sido lo que tanto había deseado hacia tiempo sin embargo ahora que ya había cumplido ese deseo no sabía que hacer… la situación lo exaspero e hizo algo que pensó debió de hacer hacia días atrás…

-hola?...respondió una voz del otro lado del auricular

-hola, cuddy… podemos hablar?...

CONTINUARA….

** Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario lo apreciaremos mucho, nos leemos el miércoles XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda XD así que aquí les dejo el 4 capi, gracias de antemano por los reviews, que lo disfruten **

-hola house… aun sorprendida por la llamada

-necesitamos hablar…

-no crees que es demasiado tarde?, Son las 2 de la mañana… aun limpiándose las lagrimas que minutos atrás rodaban por su rostro…

-estas bien? Tu voz suena distinta… preocupado…

-si… es solo que tal vez me resfrié…

-necesitas algo?...

-yo también soy doctora house… sonrió…

-mañana podemos hablar entonces?... pregunto inseguro

-si… a la hora que desees podemos hablar

-ok… nos vemos mañana… que descanses cuddy

-gracias, buenas noches house..

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y poco pudieron dormir aquella noche, ambos pensando que se dirían?, cuál sería su reacción?... y si quisieran una relación?... que haría el otro?... ambos solo esperaban que el despertador sonara para de una buena vez terminar con la espera…

A la mañana siguiente cuddy yacía en su oficina mirando expectante el reloj, ella como era su costumbre había llegado temprano, house por su parte siempre llegaba después de las 9 y ya eran las 8:50… cuddy continuamente miraba a la recepción esperando ver cuando el llegara… finalmente vio unos ojos azules que la observaban tras la puerta… su corazón no pudo más que latir más rápido de lo normal, nerviosa, sus manos estaban algo sudorosas y sus piernas temblaban, sin embargo ante los ojos de house lucia muy serena…

-puedo pasar?... mientras asomaba la cabeza tras la puerta…

-desde cuando pides permiso para entrar?...sonrió

-mmm…. Desde aquella tarde… guiño el ojo…

Cuddy sonrió nerviosa ante tal comentario, house paso y se sentó justo frente a ella, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban…

-y bien? A qué hora empezara la plática?… bromeando

-house yo creo que aquella tarde… ambos nos dejamos llevar y…

-fue increíble… interrumpió

-si… es verdad… sin embargo no puede repetirse… en tono por demás serio

- es verdad…

-estás de acuerdo?...algo decepcionada

-tú lo has dicho no?...

-ejem… si, aquella tarde solo fuimos dos adultos que…. Respiro hondo… tuvieron sexo… Solamente

-eso quiere decir que las cosas están claras?... cuestiono house

-así es…

-entonces ya no me evitaras?...

-tú eras el que me evitaba… fingió estar indignada

-yo nunca evitaría echarle una mirada a esas peras… señalando con los ojos el escote de cuddy

-pues señor, ya tuviste mucho más que una mirada… house abrió demás los ojos fingiendo estar sorprendido con el comentario

-acaso te estás refiriendo a… olvídalo…tengo vidas que salvar… y salió con una sonrisa mientras cuddy sonreía también, ambos se quedaron tranquilos y en paz… después de la charla sabían que nada había cambiado y que todo volvería a la normalidad…

Después de realizar pruebas a su paciente, hacer una que otra cirugía menor, house por fin había resuelto el caso del día y tenía tiempo libre, por lo que fue hasta donde estaba su amigo Wilson…

-hola… mientras pasaba y se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio…

-hola… apenas si lo volteo a ver y siguió revisando sus papeles…

-sabias tu que Jenny la enfermera se está tirando a…

-no me interesa…interrumpió enseguida

-desde cuando no te interesa?...intrigado

-desde que mi amigo me oculta cosas… y cree que solo escuchare lo que le convenga…

-de que hablas Wilson?...

-tú sabes a que me refiero…

-no… no lo sé… siguió fingiendo

-muy bien house sigue con tus misterios… exhalo resignado

-muy bien… Por dios Wilson eres peor que mi madre… sabes, hay una razón por la que la mantengo lejos, para evitar estos cuestionamientos… muy bien quieres saberlo?…Wilson asentó con la cabeza… house respiro hondo para luego decir… esta bien… tuve sexo con cuddy… contento?

-tu… tuviste sexo con cuddy? … en el elevador? Los ojos de Wilson casi se desorbitaban, lo intuía sin embargo una cosa era sospechar y otra muy diferente escucharlo de la voz de house…

-que? Te golpeaste la cabeza?... por supuesto que en el elevador… donde mas…

-como la gente normal tal vez… en una cama…

-la gente normal es aburrida Jimmy…sarcástico

-es verdad… y que piensan hacer?... en un tono preocupado

-nada… todo seguirá igual

-estás seguro? Porque cuddy se ha portado muy extraña…

-hoy he hablado con cuddy… créeme las cosas están bien…

-si tu lo dices… aun preocupado…

Al anochecer ya era hora de la salida de house… no pudo evitar encontrarse con cuddy…

-como esta tu paciente?... pregunto cuddy

-vivo… le esperan días por delante para su miserable vida…

-buen trabajo house…

-gracias… hasta mañana cuddy..

-hasta mañana house…

Ambos abandonaron el hospital tan relajados, ya no tenían ninguna preocupación extra que no fueran las habituales

Ya en casa, mientras dormía… cuddy sintió una mano que le recorría los muslos…

-que haces aquí?... house… respondió agitada y asustada

-te deseo cuddy…

Sin pensarlo ambos se fundieron en un largo beso… house subió su mano por encima de su camisón… mientras cuddy daba pequeños gemidos… rápidamente house se despojo de su playera y levanto cuidadosamente el camisón de cuddy …

-hazlo…dijo ella susurrando y con la voz agitada acomodando sus piernas…

Justo cuando las cosas habían subido de tono y cuddy estaba por demás excitada esperando y suplicando que de una vez por todas house la hiciera suya una vez más…

-ahh… exclamo..y abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en su recamara empapada de sudor… aun con la respiración agitada se toco el pecho con la mano sin poder creer que todo había sido un sueño… Un sueño por demás agradable que le hacía recordar lo vivido días antes…

Al otro día las cosas marcharon normalmente solo pensaba en trabajo… house… aquel sueño que con solo recordarlo la hacía vibrar… vio el reloj y era la hora de irse… hoy las cosas habían terminado más temprano que de costumbre seguramente había trabajado al 100% esperando que el trabajo la mantuviera distraída, al salir al vestíbulo nuevamente se topo con house…

-dos días seguidos… si sigues así te acusare de acoso… bromeo house

-tuvieras mucha suerte…

-la tuve… exclamo guiñando el ojo… hoy acabamos más temprano que de costumbre

-si así es… hoy no hubo tanto trabajo... sonrió…

-cuddy quisieras ir a tomar algo?... pregunto nervioso esperando una respuesta…

CONTINUARA….

**Les gusto?, esperemos que si, un review? También lo esperamos XD, nos leemos el miércoles, un saludo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooooooouuuu chicas XD como están? Contentas con las nuevas noticias y fotos que han surgido? Nosotras también no cabemos de alegría XD, así que aquí les dejamos el 5 capi, esperamos les guste un saludo**

Cuddy se sentía nerviosa, por un lado quería aceptar su invitación, pero por otro pensaba que tan conveniente podría ser salir con House… tras pensarlo unos segundos…

-Está bien… a dónde iremos?... cuestiono algo timida

-Se dé un lugar que cumplirá con los estándares de Calidad de la Dr. Lisa Cuddy, dijo en tono sarcástico

Cuddy rodo los ojos, un movimiento ya típico en ella pero ahora estuvo acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa…

-Toma el casco... no quisiera que le pasara algo a esa cabeza tuya…una sonrisa salió de la boca de house… que si te enfermas tendría otro decano y seguramente no se verá tan bien en esas faldas como tú… House aun seguía portándose como un ser humano… cosa que a Cuddy la tenia extrañada

-no!... exclamo agitada… ni lo pienses no me voy a subir a esa trampa mortal contigo… Iremos en mi coche… con la mirada asustada

-Ohh Cuddy vamos, no digas eso que vas a herir mis sentimientos y también los de ella… señalando a la moto…

-no House, en verdad no me voy a subir a eso… acaso no ves que llevo falda?... es prácticamente imposible que me pueda subir a eso, con esta falda y los tacones…

- Pero eso sería lo interesante del viaje Cuddy… sarcástico… en esa motocicleta te verías, como te diré…. Mmmm…. demasiado bien, no habría quien se resistiera a esos encantos…. guiño el ojo para luego exclamar... pensándolo bien, no creo que sea buena idea mejor iremos en tu auto, pero al final tendrás que llevarme a casa, no piensas que me iré solito verdad?... a esas horas de la noche uno nunca sabe que le puede pasar a hombres como yo!... con cara de puchero

Cuddy no pudo más que reír de las ocurrencias de House….. - No te preocupes seguro no te pasaría nada, pero para no correr riesgos… te llevare a tu casa, exclamo al momento que ponía una mano sobre su pecho…

Los dos caminaron hacia el coche de la decana, ella abrió la cajuela metió su portafolios, cerro y se dirigió al frente del auto, pero cuando se iba a subir vio que House ya estaba en su asiento y moviendo todo para estar más cómodo…

-Que haces? Cuestiono indignada…

-Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo? respingo… me acomodo, no creerías que puedo manejar con tan poco espacio, no es así?...

-y que te hace pensar que tú vas a manejar mi auto?... aun fingiendo indignación por la situación

-acaso sabes a donde vamos? Cuestiono House … no verdad? entonces sube y deja que conduzca… prometo ser cuidadoso… exclamo en un tono serio tratando de ganarse la confianza de cuddy… no le pasara nada a tu preciado auto

-está bien… solo porque si seguimos discutiendo nunca llegaremos a ningún lado… dijo una cuddy exasperada

-Ohh Cuddles, por fin coincidimos en algo, ya verás que no te arrepentirás… manejare tan rápido que ni cuenta te vas a dar cuando lleguemos… mientras sonreía… la situación por demás le estaba gustando a house…

-no quiero que por ningún motivo el viaje de regreso sea en una ambulancia… o peor aun pasar la noche en la estación de policía, así que mejor conduce con cuidado… ya más serena

-tranquila Cuddy, se que una noche conmigo puede ser muy emocionante… pero no tienes por qué estar tan callada, no te agobies, que no te voy a hacer nada lo prometo, solo son unos tragos… sonrío pícaro ante la mirada de cuddy

-no es que este preocupada, solo que estaba pensando… cuando fue la última vez que tu y yo salimos, sin que fuera por asuntos del hospital?... lo recuerdas?

-tienes razón, creo que la última vez que salimos fue…. Mmm… aquella noche en que me diste todo lo que pedía… porque estoy seguro que no olvidas que yo alguna vez te di todo lo que pediste, y de eso…. ya pasaron algunos años…suspiro

-Podrías ya olvidar esa noche? No es que lo que haya pasado sea tan bueno como para recordarlo después de tanto tiempo…

-No te quieras engañar Cuddy… bien sabes que esa fue de las mejores noches que has tenido y que aunque no lo admitas, esa es la vara con la que todos han sido medidos y nadie ha podido superarme… decía orgulloso

-tan importante crees que fue esa noche para mi?... ya ni siquiera cuddy prestaba atención al camino por donde house la llevaba… la plática ahora era más interesante…

-Seguro que lo fue Lisa… porque también para mí fue importante… house no daba crédito a lo que había salido de su boca por lo que rápidamente trato de acomodar sus palabras…. he quien dijo eso? exclamo bromeando… Oh mira ya llegamos… acaso no es lo que te dije? este lugar ha sido aprobado por salubridad y personalmente me he encargado de verificar que sea apto para ti, no creerás que te llevaría a un lugar de perdición, verdad?

-Pues en realidad una parte de mi pensaba que harías eso House… pero me alegro de ver que estaba equivocada… el lugar era decente, un pequeño restaurant/ bar se podía escuchar música agradable y por lo que Cuddy podía apreciar, no había mucha gente

Bienvenidos, solo 2 personas? Cuestiono el camarero…

- Si por favor respondió house enseguida…

-Está bien pasen por favor, en un momento alguien vendrá a tomar su orden,… Cuddy, permíteme ayudarte… rápidamente house reacciono

-Gracias House, pero no moverás la silla cuando me vaya a sentar verdad?.. bromeo

-Cuddy… Cuddles acaso te es tan difícil creer que realmente quiero platicar contigo y que por lo menos hoy no pienso mal gastar ninguna broma, ni hacer comentarios sobre tu escote o tu trasero, los cuales se ven increíbles esta noche!... sarcastico

-en realidad si me es difícil creerlo House, pero es bueno saber que "por lo menos hoy" podremos platicar como dos adultos y que podre tener una charla con aquel Gregory House, que hace años conocí…

-buenas noches, que van a ordenar? Les cuestino el mesero… y como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado house se adelanto a ordenar… para mi Jack Daniels y para mi acompañante mm.. oh ya se! Tú preferido, Martini de Chocolate

-Muy bien, en un momento traeré sus bebidas

-Martini de chocolate?, no puedo creer que recordaras que esa es mi favorita... respondió cuddy extrañada  
-Te sorprendería saber todo las cosas que recuerdo… por ejemplo como en época de exámenes te ponías tan nerviosa, que hasta olvidabas comer y la vez que después del examen de histología, te desmayaste… O también que ibas a la cafetería cerca de la biblioteca para comprar esos pastelitos de moras y chocolate… cuddy no podía creerlo el que house la invitara y se comportase como lo había estado haciendo le daba ternura…

-Ahh si?... cuddy no se quedo atrás… Pues yo también recuerdo como me perseguiste durante dos días para que te prestara mis notas de Endocrinología, porque supuestamente tú habías perdido las tuyas y que cuando por fin te las preste, corriste como loco gritando gracias eres la mejor… ambos sonrieron al escuchar esas anécdotas

Cuddy tomando un pequeño trago, y sacando valor de algún lugar, por fin dijo… me alegra que estemos aquí… realmente me hacía falta alejarme de la rutina del hospital y poder distraerme un rato…

House por su parte… jugaba con su vaso entre su mano, la miro y sabía que tenía que contestarle algo, pero en ese momento y tal vez por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que contestar, solo atino a decir… -me alegro… y sin poder pensar en algo más que decir dio un trago a su bebida.

Hablaron sobre momentos de Michigan, como House sacaba de quicio tanto a los maestros como a sus compañeros.

-Recuerdas cuando el maestro Heinz nos corrió de la práctica?... cuestiono house

- Como no recordarlo House si desde que antes que iniciara, estabas lanzando bolitas de papel con tu pluma y cuando una de esas le dio justo a la cara del profesor no pude evitar reírme y ahí fue cuando nos saco… y como después de esa platica el maestro ya prácticamente nos odiaba y por el resto del semestre hizo todo lo posible por volver a sacarnos y que no regresáramos más a su clase… respondió divertida

Después de un par de copas más…

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, es tarde y aun debo llevarte a tu casa y regresar a la mía..

- Pero mamá…. Con cara de puchero… aún es temprano y no tengo sueño… podemos quedarnos un rato mas por favor?

-mañana tengo junta con los directivos y aun debo terminar la presentación y revisar unos expedientes y tu sería bueno que por una vez llegaras a tiempo y si aun estas de este buen humor, que hicieras algunas de las horas de clínica que me debes…

-no podría pagar esas horas de otra manera? La clínica está llena de mamas hipocondriacas que piensan que sus hijos van a morir de neumonía, cuando solo tienen un resfriado o de idiotas que no saben lo que es un condón o gente con extraños gustos por los reproductores de mp3 en lugares en los que no van… Por favor mami, no me hagas ir ahí…

-sabes que la clínica es parte de tu trabajo también, pero podría cambiarte las horas de clínica que debes por horas de conferencias a los alumnos… mientras lo miraba retadora

-Ahh no eso si no Cuddy… si hay algo peor que madres histéricas y tipos que nunca vieron Dawson´s creek ...es una bola de alumnos que no saben distinguir entre Morfina y Morfeo … Que tal si mejor te pago esas horas con otra salida? Seguro que sería mucho más agradable que estar en el hospital rodeado de mocosos… que te aparece mi oferta?

-Podriamos salir otra vez, pero no te libraras de la clínica House, te guste o no es parte de tu trabajo… respondió seria

-eres malévola Cuddy, tu quieres que mi intelecto se desperdicie diagnosticando casos que bien un mono con un bote de aspirinas podría hacer… respondió fingiendo molestia, mientras sacaba su cartera y dejaba unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, para luego extender su mano hacia Cuddy y juntos salir del lugar

-Porque tenias que mover todos mis espejos y mi asiento?... dijo cuddy intentando acomodarlos

-No esperabas que manejara en ese mini espacio verdad? Recuerda que soy más grande que tu y si no hubiese movido los espejos hubiéramos chocado por que no veía nadaaa!... Y ante la posibilidad de regresar en ambulancia, pensé que no te molestaría tanto que moviera unos cuantos centímetros tus espejos… en tono burlon

Cuando por fin llegaron frente al edificio de House…

-en verdad lo pase bien hoy… gracias por todo, se acerco a él con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla… dijo una cuddy nerviosa  
-Que bueno que lo hayas pasado bien al igual que yo….

tomando la mejilla de Cuddy con su mano y acariciándola, poco a poco house se fue acercando a ella hasta que rozo levemente sus labios, era un beso tierno al cual ella no dudo en corresponder… después de unos segundos o minutos, ninguno de los dos realmente supo cuanto tiempo fue, se separaron

house aun sin dejar de verle respondió…. - buenas noches Lisa, maneja con cuidado… y dándole otro pequeño beso sobre los labios, se bajo del coche y entro a su edificio…

Cuddy, encendió el coche y manejo hacia su casa, cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente iba manejando en automático, porque su mente seguía en lo que hace unos minutos había pasado, se bajo del coche sonriendo cual joven enamorada, tomo el portafolios de la cajuela, abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo todo en la pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta dirigiéndose a su cuarto, sabía que debía preparar los papeles para la junta de mañana pero en el estado en el que estaba, era seguro que no se concentraría, así que tomo su pijama, se cambio, lavo la cara, dientes y se fue a su cama, aun pensando en ese beso, se acostó y trato de dormir… aun recordando lo que minutos atrás le había provocado tener esa ligera falta de memoria por los pendientes del hospital y la había dejado con una sonrisa que aun mantenía…

CONTINUARA…

**Agradecemos sus reviews y esperamos que sigan comentando****, un saludo XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooooo chicas XD por poco me olvido de actualizar XDD en fin no las entretengo, me alegro mucho que les siga gustando, que lo disfruten! **

Después de una refrescante ducha lisa cuddy se dispuso a irse al hospital cuando un pequeño mareo la hizo tambalear… rápidamente regreso a su postura… han sido demasiadas emociones estos días pensó… al llegar al hospital… hizo lo que habitualmente estaba acostumbrada, recoger en recepción los pendientes, saludar a quien tuviera a su paso, hasta que por fin llego a su escritorio donde encontró algo que le extraño… una pequeña caja

-Mónica!... llamo a su asistente…

-si Dra. cuddy?

-quien trajo esta caja?... cuestionaba extrañada

-no lo sé dra, ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue… respondió asustada la chica…

-ok... gracias Mónica, era todo puedes regresar a trabajar…

La chica lo hizo, mientras cuddy rápidamente abría la caja curiosa… al destapar la caja, había un bulto envuelto delicadamente en papel de colores… al destaparlo no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal atrevimiento… era un conjunto de ropa interior color rojo... muy sexy, y con el venia una nota, que no pudo dejar de sonreír al leer lo siguiente:

-solecito, creí que para nuestra próxima salida podrías usar esto… ya lo sabemos el rojo te sienta bien… H

Al terminar de leer la nota cuddy salió a toda prisa a la oficina de house….

-house necesito hablar contigo…

- estoy algo ocupado… respondió sin inmutarse

-al otro cuarto ahora…. Dijo enérgica

House hizo caso…no sin antes mandar a sus patitos a realizar una serie de análisis a su paciente en turno

-que se te ofrece? Que parece ser tan urgente?

-hoy en mi casa a las 8

-que con tu casa?... aun confuso

-quieres una salida conmigo no?... o porque el regalo?... con una mirada retadora

-me gusta ser amable…

-desde cuando tu eres amable? Cuestiono…

-digamos que recién lo estoy aprendiendo

-Y que significa ese regalo?

-es solo que el rojo te sienta bien, que acaso no puedo reconocerlo?

-ok… house te veo en la noche y por supuesto que no usare eso… no te hagas ilusiones… con una sonrisa…

-ohh malvada!... house también sonreía… el solo imaginar tener con cuddy una noche como aquella tarde del elevador, le hacía más que sonreír...

Ambos trabajaron hasta tarde, house como siempre se fue primero a casa… mientras que cuddy aun se quedaba revisando pendientes… volteo la mirada hacia el reloj y noto que era ya tarde y su cita con house tal vez no se realizaría… cuando casi eran las 8 llamo a house por teléfono…

-hola house… estas aun en tu casa?... con voz preocupada…

-si… vamos cuddy se que te mueres de ganas de verme no tienes que llamar para asegurarte que iré a tu casa… respondió burlón…

-no seas idiota… lo siento house pero no creo poder llegar a casa a tiempo aun estoy en el hospital…

-vaya… entonces me dejaras plantado?... fingiendo molestia…

-si… a menos que llegaras a las 9, creo que a esa hora podre estar ya en casa…

-tendrás que compensarme por este retraso…

-cierra la boca… entonces te veo ahí, ok

-ahí estaré…

Para las nueve de la noche cuddy ya había llegado a su casa, se había dado una ducha rápidamente, había ordenado la cena a domicilio y se disponía a abrir la puerta al escuchar el timbre…

Al abrir la puerta pudo notar a house tan guapo como siempre, sin embargo con una actitud extraña…

-hola house… respondió con una sonrisa… que te pasa? Porque me miras así?...

House no supo que decir…

-te veo con asombro porque creí que me dejarías plantado… sin embargo la realidad era que house se había quedado impresionado, la decana traía una blusa sin mangas entallada color morado, en conjunto con unos cómodos pantalones capri, el cabello aun húmedo lo que le indicaba que se acababa de duchar, y sin maquillaje o al menos a los ojos de house no llevaba en esa ocasión… ya que este solo le podía notar un brillo fino en los labios, y lo que más le sorprendía a house es que a pesar de andar tan casual y cómoda… se le veía incluso más hermosa que de costumbre, con esa actitud relajada house no podía apartar la vista de ella…

-vamos no te quedes ahí parado y pasa… rápidamente dijo cuddy…

Al pasar fueron directamente a la sala… ambos se sentaron a una distancia considerable…

-lo siento pero tendremos que esperar unos minutos por la cena… ya no debe tardar… decía algo apenada…

-ohhh y yo que creí que al menos cocinarías para mi… con cara de puchero

- lo hubiera hecho pero tuve mucho trabajo…

-sabes estas resultando muy mal anfitriona… se acerco a ella, primero insultas mi regalo, luego me cambias la hora a último minuto y ahora tendré que esperar para la cena…

-pues en primera… nunca insulte tu regalo y… soy una mujer ocupada que esperabas?...

-algo de acción no me vendría mal… con una sonrisa picara…

-no te preocupes ya casi llega la comida…

-ohhh no evadas lo que dije… y se acerco mas a ella…. Cuddy sutilmente se aparto un poco…

- yo no evado nada…

-cuddy… te pongo nerviosa?

-por supuesto que no…

-y porque te alejaste?

-de que hablas?

-me acerque a ti y te alejaste…. Con mirada curiosa

-es mi sala y puedo sentarme donde yo quiera… trataba de excusarse

House se acerco mas a ella, esta vez cuddy no se movió…

-interesante…

-que es interesante?... dijo cuddy confusa…

Es interesante…y sin mas house tomo por sorpresa a cuddy y le robo un pequeño beso…

-que haces?...se alejo enseguida

-solo comprobaba mi teoría…

-que teoría?

-no la recuerdo en este momento…

- no debiste besarme… respondió seria

-vamos cuddy… fue solo un beso..

-lo sé… no debiste besarme cuando aun no te has ganado ese beso… con una mirada seductora

-ohhhh eres una caja de sorpresas y que debo de hacer?...

-eso tu solo debes descubrirlo… se acerco a él y lo beso tan delicadamente que se prolongo varios segundos…

-y esto?... cuestiono house

- me robaste un beso… solo lo traje de vuelta…

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciado que la cena había llegado… luego de más de una hora de cena, vino, platica y mas platica… ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la sala… con los efectos leves del vino…

-que significo aquella tarde en el elevador? Cuestiono cuddy de pronto

-porque te interesa saberlo? Creí que las cosas estaban claras… suspiro

-en verdad están claras?

-supongo que si… mientras desviaba su mirada de cuddy

-que tan claras pueden estar, cuando de pronto salimos a citas, me besas, me haces regalos… eso es para ti que quedaron claras las cosas?... indignada

- a donde quieres llegar?...

-quiero saber si esto… esta situación se está dando porque quieres tener algo conmigo o solamente te gusta coquetear de vez en cuando conmigo…

-yo solo sé que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…

-es todo?

-por el momento si cuddy…

De pronto house al parecer estaba considerando la idea de una relación, cuddy sonrió…

-me estás diciendo que tal vez… se puedan dar las cosas?...

-te estoy diciendo que hoy disfruto de ti… de tu compañía y espero irme de aquí contento…guiño el ojo…

Luego de seguir con la plática, las bromas de house, las coqueterías de cuddy… ambos se sentían ridículos de no decirse abiertamente que se deseaban…

-y fue entonces que ese tobillo hizo uno de mis días más memorables… decía señalando al pierna de cuddy… mientras se carcajeaban recordando la anécdota

-pues gracias por alegrarte de que me hubiera lastimado el tobillo…

-que quieres que haga… el elevador es una de las fantasías de todo hombre…

-y que otra fantasía tienes?... con voz más seductora mientras pasaba sus dedos por uno de sus rizos

-porque?... quieres complacerme?... con mirada expectante

-no crees que ya nos acabamos la excusa del vino… señalando la botella vacía… porque simplemente no somos sinceros?

-sobre que quiero tener sexo contigo?...cuestiono house

-así es…

-yo siempre quiero tener sexo contigo… pensé que lo sabías… bromeo

De pronto cuddy se acerco y tomo la cara de house con sus manos mientras lo besaba delicadamente… los besos de pronto subían la intensidad... luego de unos segundos cuddy se separo…

-qué pasa?... pregunto house temiendo que se arruinara su gran noche

Cuddy se quedo en silencio para luego decir...- te quiero mostrar algo…

Lentamente quito su blusa dejando ver un sexy sujetador rojo…a house casi se le desorbitaban los ojos… y sin poderlo evitar se abalanzo hacia cuddy besando sus labios…

Cuddy dio un pequeño gemido cuando la mano de house alcanzo su pantalón acariciando sobre este entre las piernas de cuddy, ella por su parte besaba su cuello y daba ligeros mordiscos en las orejas de house provocando que a él se le erizara el cuerpo...

Luego de unos segundos house no pudo soportar más y quito uno de los tirantes del sostén… mientras besaba con el aun puesto los pechos de cuddy, para finalmente casi arrancarlo de la desesperación mostrando lo que tanto le gustaba a house los pechos de cuddy… delicadamente besaba un seno mientras con la otra mano daba ligeros masajes al otro… cuddy daba gemidos cada vez que house tocaba con su lengua los pezones erguidos…

Sin perder la postura lentamente house bajos u mano para desabrochar el pantalón de cuddy mientras que esta subía las piernas para quitárselo por completo… por su parte cuddy no perdía el tiempo y su mano se encontraba metida en los pantalones de house sintiendo como este tenía una perfecta erección… sin embargo ambos querían seguir con el juego previo que a ambos excitaba…

House levanto ambos brazos mientras que cuddy le ayudaba a deshacerse de la camisa y lentamente besaba su pecho y cuello , sus manos estiraban ligeramente el cabello de house, cosa que a él le gustaba, le divertía enormemente ver a cuddy excitada y que le hiciera ese tipo de caricias…

Aun con la mirada de cómplices, house se quito de encima los pantalones quedándose solo en bóxers… mientras... cuddy seguía mimando su miembro, luego de besos, caricias y muchos suspiros ya no podían esperar más…

-hazlo… suspiro cuddy

-espera… dijo house aun ensimismado con sus pechos…

-no esperes… hazlo de una vez… y con un tirón de cabellos que obligo a house a levantar la mirada… esa mirada que tanto le gustaba llena de excitación y deseo…no pudo contenerse mas... rápidamente separo las piernas de cuddy y saco al pequeño greg.. la primera embestida lenta hizo que cuddy casi soltara un grito de placer… las embestidas rápidamente aumentaron la velocidad y se hicieron más constantes mientras aun besaban cada rincón de sus cuerpos…

-ahhh Greg... decía una y otra vez cuddy, cosa que le encantaba a house escuchar su nombre en esos precisos momentos.. –sigue así…suplicaba cuddy…

-estas lista?... preguntaba house luego de varios minutos

El disfrutaba enormemente el sexo, pero con cuddy era diferente quería que ella lo disfrutara de igual manera...

-solo un poco mas… con voz agitada respondía cuddy, que aun no llegaba al clímax….

Luego de unos minutos…

-ya…. Ahora… cuddy dejo escapar un gemido mientras casi enterraba las uñas a house, quien por su parte al final exclamo un...¨te amo cuddy¨ cosa que no extraño a cuddy ella sabía que en esos últimos momentos house era totalmente sincero…

ambos disfrutaban del más grande y delicioso orgasmo que pudieron tener… cuddy se recostó en su pecho, mientras ambos respiraban aun agitadamente…

-crees que vamos bien con nuestras citas?...cuestiono cuddy

-creo que vamos excelente… mientras besaba su cabello

- que pasara mañana?...

-espero que tengamos una cita igual o mejor que esta… bromeo… mientras cuddy sonreía aunque no lo quisieran reconocer, ellos sabían que había ¨algo¨ entre ellos…

Continuara…

**Gracia por seguir la historia y sus comentarios, les mandamos un beso y esperamos les siga gustando XD**


	7. Chapter 7

5 am en punto, sonó el despertador de la decana, ella sin nada de ánimos se giro para apagar el despertador, cuando se levanto pudo sentir un fuerte mareo que la obligo a sentarse de nuevo en su cama.

-No deberíamos haber tomado tanto anoche se dijo a sí misma.

Volvió a levantarse y comenzó toda su rutina diaria, menos la media hora de yoga realmente no sabía porque pero hoy no tenía ganas de ejercitarse, si no fuese porque debía ir al hospital, se hubiera quedado en cama toda la mañana.

Un par de horas más tarde Cuddy entraba al hospital, cuando estaba revisando sus mensajes en la estación de enfermeras cuando Wilson llego.

-Buenos días Cuddy!... Cuddy te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto que si Wilson porque preguntas?

-Pues te ves algo pálida y parece que no hubieras dormido bien! Segura que todo está bien?...

-Si Wilson no es nada de cuidado, solo fue que mmm… no pude dormir muy bien que digamos, solo necesito una buena taza de café para recuperar energía, gracias por preocuparte, si me disculpas… debo prepararme para una junta con un futuro donador…

Cuddy se fue hacia su oficina dejando a un Wilson bastante preocupado, no era normal ver a la decana del PPTH con ese aspecto... aunque era posible que en realidad solo hubiera pasado una mala noche… por lo que decidió ir a su despacho y empezar con su trabajo

En ese mismo momento pero en el departamento de House, el aun dormía plácidamente, nadie esperaba que el llegara temprano, así que no había problema si seguía durmiendo.

Entre sueños pudo escuchar su celular que sonaba con Mmbop… decidió ignorarlo pero a los pocos segundos el celular volvió a sonar, volteándose y tomando el teléfono contesto por fin...

-Que pasa? Más te vale que alguien se esté muriendo

-Tenemos un nuevo caso… niño de 12 años con hemorragia cerebral, panel toxicológico negativo y la resonancia no muestra ninguna anomalía… Chase decía preocupado

-Háganle un CAT y repitan las pruebas usuales, en 30 min estoy ahí

House llego al hospital y comenzó con el diferencial, tratando de resolver este rompecabezas, no era normal que un niño de 12 años padeciera de hemorragias cerebrales

Después de varias horas de pruebas y diagnósticos pudieron resolver el caso, por lo que House fue a visitar a su amigo… entro azotando la puerta…

-Querido Wilson tanto tiempo si verte! Vamos te invito a comer…

-Y por invitación debo entender que necesito llevar mi cartera conmigo verdad?... Sarcástico

-Que comes que adivinas? Es que acaso hay otra manera?... Decía House en tono burlón

Wilson rondando los ojos –vamos.

Salieron del despacho rumbo a la cafetería del hospital Wilson pudo notar que House cojeaba menos que hace unos días y se veía algo más animado, no queriendo echar a perder la buena racha por la que su amigo estaba pasando, decidió no mencionar nada, pero no podía evitar alegrarse de que por el tiempo que durara su amigo tuviera menos dolor y pudiera llevar una vida un tanto más tranquila…

Ya en la cafetería y después de que Wilson hubiese pagado por la comida , se sentaron en un gabinete

-Es que acaso es difícil entender lo que "sin pepinillos" significa… decía House algo enfadado

-Vamos que no es nada del otro mundo, solo quítalos y problema resuelto

- Oh Wilson, que haría yo sin mi sabio amigo?

Wilson una vez más rodo los ojos ante los comentarios de House. -Cambiando de tema, hoy note a Cuddy un tanto extraña, dice que no pudo dormir bien, pero creo que algo más le pasa, no es la primera vez que ella no duerme bien, pero el aspecto que tenia hoy era completamente diferente. Lucia pálida y algo desganada. Comento Wilson algo preocupado.

-Seguro que tuvo una noche de sexo salvaje y por eso esta así Wilson, tú chico maravilla siempre exagerando y sacando conclusiones adelantadas…

Aunque, no quiso demostrar que realmente le importaba, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco

-Hey tierra a House… decía Wilson mientras agitaba su mano frente a House

-Sabias que la nueva enfermera de cardiología solía ser hombre? Pregunto House con afán de cambiar de tema

-Pero que ella/el sale con el Dr. Stephens

-Elemental mi querido Wilson, pero para el eso no es problema, resulta que su antigua novia solía tener también 11 dedos

-Woow! Quien lo diría? Nunca pensé que Stphens, fuera de esos gustos…

Uno nunca sabe que esperar de la gente

Esto le dio una idea a House, se levanto y dirigiéndose hacia la registradora;

-Nos vemos, hay vidas que salvar…

-Pensé que ya habías resuelto tu caso

-Eh mmm… no aun faltan unos detalles…mientras pedía un frapuccino con crema batida y chispas de chocolate y fue hacia la oficina de Cuddy

Buenas tardes querida! Grito House entrando sin avisar a la oficina de Lisa… Ella estaba concentrada en la pantalla de la computadora por lo que se espanto al escuchar el grito de House y por reflejo llevándose una mano al pecho exclamo…

-Dios! Me has espantado, cuando será el día en que toques antes de entrar?

- Cuddles Cuddles, tu sabes que estés es mi M.O. si tocara perdería mi chispa y no sería el hombre que te hace gritar por las noches

Sonrojándose un poco, Cuddy volvió a mirar la pantalla de la computadora

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Sexo en la oficina, paz mundial, no más horas de clínica?...

-Sexo en la oficina olvídalo, decía sonriendo… la paz mundial? dudo que sea algo que quieras … y no más horas de clínica imposible, si con trabajos haces 3 horas a la semana, así que vuelvo a preguntar, que quieres?

-Wilson tenía razón hoy estas más extraña que de costumbre y realmente luces pálida, es que acaso tuviste una noche muy agitada?

-House enserio no estoy para bromas!

-Ohh está bien solo quería darte esto, estirando su brazo le ofreció el café… Con crema batida para que tengas energías extra para esta noche.

-Esta noche? Para que necesito energías esta noche?... Preguntaba con tono ingenuo

-Pues pensé que podríamos ir a tomar algo, dijo mientras veía con demasiado interés sus zapatos

Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír, ante la actitud de House, este podría ser insoportable pero eran esos pequeños detalles como el café o el que estuviera nervioso al preguntarle si querían salir, lo que hacía que se le olvidaran las otras actitudes que le impacientaban de él

-Creo que ayer bebimos demasiado, no lo crees House?

-Ohh bueno está bien, dijo mientras daba la vuelta y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Cuddy dijo...

-Pero podríamos cenar algo? Hoy he estado bastante ocupada y ni tiempo de comer he tenido… Te parece si nos vemos a las 6?

-Está bien a las 6, te parece bien pizza? O quieres algo más elegante?

-Sorpréndeme dijo Cuddy.

El sonriendo un poco. – Ohh te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso! Nos vemos a las 6 en mi casa, Y con esto volvió a dar la vuelta y salió de la oficina

Volvió a su despacho, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con su paciente

-Bueno patitos queridos, una vez más se ha resuelto un caso, yo me voy a descansar… tomo su mochila

-Pueden cubrir mis horas de clínica y después irse…

Con esto salió del despacho y del hospital, camino a su departamento se detuvo a comprar una botella de vino y una vez en su casa, tomo el menú de comidas a domicilio y encargo el platillo favorito de Cuddy, y algo para él

Aunque House no se distinguía por ser un hombre detallista o romántico, planeo que la cena con Cuddy fuera agradable.

6 pm la comida estaba lista para servir y solo faltaba Cuddy… minutos después se escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, House caminando más rápido de lo habitual abrió la puerta

-Hola Cuddles, tanto tiempo sin verlas

-Hola House, rodando los ojos y pasando a un lado de el

-Ohh si ya sabes gustas pasar, dijo el ya cuando Cuddy estaba adentro…

-Si me has invitado a cenar, asumo que querías que pasara, por eso no creí necesario preguntar si podía hacerlo… dijo sarcásticamente.

Cuddy pudo observar los platos y las copas sobre la mesa de centro, sonriendo para sí misma, se quito el abrigo y se sentó, mientras que House parecía hipnotizado y no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella aun llevaba la ropa de la mañana, pero por alguna extraña razón en esos momentos la veía más bella que de costumbre, ella sintiendo la mirada en su espalda volteo…

-Bueno es que vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí? Porque si eso planeas… bien puedo yo cenar sola en casa, dijo sonriendo

House saliendo de su trance fue hacia la cocina y saco del horno la comida que previamente había calentado, la llevo a la mesa. Y se sentó en el suelo, ella le imito y se sentó a su lado.

-Y bueno que vamos a cenar?

-Te dije que te arrepentirías de haber pedido que te sorprendiera, decía en tono bromista, destapando los platillos uno a uno, observo la cara de Cuddy al ver que eran sus platillos favoritos

-No lo puedo creer… como es que recordabas que estos eran mis preferidos… decía mientras probaba un poco de sus ravioles Alfredo

-Se mucho de ti Lisa, más de lo que te imaginas… Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al plato y evito verle a la cara

Cuddy al escuchar que le decía Lisa no pudo evitar soltar el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, sonriendo y concentrándose una vez más en su platillo… -Esta delicioso muchas gracias, y después de no haber comido nada más que el café que llevaste, todo esto sabe aun mejor

El sirvió un poco de vino en ambas copas y continuaron comiendo y platicando de todo un poco

-Que tal las cosas con tu paciente? No es común que un niño de 12 años sufra de esas complicaciones

-Lo sé, pero una vez más el gran Gregory House ha resuelto el caso, dijo levantando la barbilla como en pose de súper héroe

Cuddy no pudo evitar reírse ampliamente por la cara de House y por poco y escupe el vino que segundos antes había tomado. –Seguro , otro caso más que el Dr. House puede resolver, pero recuerda que no trabajas solo, tu equipo es parte importante…

-Si claro ellos solo se dedican a dar ideas inútiles, pero al final soy yo quien resuelve el caso

-Y son ellos quienes aguantan todas tus locas ideas y son quienes hacen todas las pruebas que pides y revisan sus casas… así que al final gran parte del crédito se lo llevan ellos! …dijo en tono burlón

-Eres mala Cuddles, ahora por eso vas a sufrir… Se levanto y fue hacia la cocina y trajo dos moldes con Tiramisú… tu castigo por ser tan mala conmigo será comer este delicioso postre, decía mientras reía

Ella le veía también, en tono de burla mientras ponía cara de puchero.

-No creo poder comer un bocado más

-Vamos si no ingieres calorías, Paty y Selma se pondrán tristes, viendo hacia su escote

-Eres un pesado, hay algún momento en el que no pienses en sexo?

Un poco dudoso él contestó… – Si , solo cuando le robo la comida a Wilson

-Es imposible hablar seriamente contigo! Tomo un poco del tiramisú

-mm esto esta delicioso, es una de las mejores cosas que he probado

-Seguro que habrás probado cosas mejores. Dijo levantando las cejas de manera sugestiva y acercándose un poco más a ella hasta que ligeramente rozo sus labios con los de ella.

Cuddy tomo con su mano el cuello de House y lo acercó más a ella para profundizar el beso…

Minutos después se separaron, ambos sonriendo…

Ella no podía creer los buenos momentos que pasaba junto con House y el no podía entender cómo o porque Cuddy estaba con él, pero no le importaba él era feliz de tenerla a su lado

Un momento pensó para sí mismo, acaso el estaba feliz? … Por increíble que parezca Gregory House se sentía bien a lado de Cuddy, tal vez no lo llamaría felicidad, pero si era algo que definitivamente le hacía sentir bien

Cuddy observo el reloj y vio que ya eran casi las 10 pm, como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo no lo sabía, pero definitivamente lo había pasado muy bien y aunque no tenía ganas de irse, sabía que debía hacerlo. Estaba muy cansada y mañana seria un largo día, así que tenía que dormir , para resolver las montañas de trabajo que seguramente a primera hora ya estarían ocupando su escritorio.

-Muchas gracias por todo House, en verdad que fue una deliciosa cena, pero debo irme ya a casa… mañana me espera mucho trabajo y me gustaría descansar

-Pero si aún es temprano, yo no me convierto en calabaza sino hasta las 12, hay mucho que podemos hacer aun… dijo sonriendo

Ella también con una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla

-Estoy segura de eso , pero creo que tendremos que posponerlo, en verdad necesito ir a casa y descansar

-Está bien, pero te lo cobrare con creces dijo él, se levanto sin dificultad

Cuddy hizo lo mismo pero en eso otro fuerte mareo la tomo por sorpresa y por poco cae al suelo, House rápidamente la tomo por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Y sin esconder su preocupación, ayudo a Cuddy a sentarse en el sillón…

-Cuddy estas bien? Pregunto alarmado

-Este sí , perdón. Seguramente me levante muy rápido, además estoy cansada. Pero solo es eso, no te preocupes

Respirando profundamente, se levanto y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a House, intento irse, pero le detuvo el brazo

-Segura que estas bien?, Wilson tenía razón estas pálida… no deberías manejar así

-Enserio estoy bien… debe ser solo el cansancio, ayer tuve una noche muy agitada y no descanse bien, dijo sonriendo pícaramente… puedo llegar a mi casa sin ningún problema, no te preocupes. Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana.

-Ok hasta mañana, dijo no muy convencido

Cuddy salió y una vez en su coche, medito sobre lo ocurrido, no era el primer mareo que tenia, pero había estado bajo mucho estrés así que no pensó que fuera nada serio… encendió el auto y tomo rumbo hacia su casa…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas, sorry por lo ponerlo ayer u.u… pero aquí ya les dejo la continuación, que lo disfruten **

Cuddy por fin llego a casa y aun traía en la mente esos malestares que de pronto la aquejaban, sin embargo el sueño la rindió y no le dio importancia…

A la mañana siguiente cuddy abrió los ojos… rodo sobre la cama para ponerse de pie y un mareo repentino la hizo sentarse en la cama para no perder el equilibrio… de pronto la preocupación volvió… que estaba pasando con ella?, ya eran demasiados malestares… tenía una leve sospecha sin embargo no se animaba a reconocerlo así que se metió a la ducha para refrescarse y prepararse para una mañana usual de trabajo...

Al llegar al hospital, se sintió más cómoda, estaba en su ambiente y seguramente el trabajo la distraería... y justo cuando entro a su oficina vio los montones de papeleo que tenia, inmediatamente puso manos a la obra y empezó a revisar uno a uno…

Pasada la mañana… la puerta de cuddy era tocada...

-puedo pasar?... asomándose a la puerta

-claro, pasa Wilson que te trae por aquí?... apenas si levanto la mirada aun revisando los papeles

-me trae aquí house… suspiro

- ahora que hizo?...

- de hecho… no ha hecho nada ese es el problema…

- no ha hecho nada y estas preocupado?... respondió confundida

-así es… digamos que no es usual en house comportarse como lo está haciendo últimamente…

-y como según tu, esta comportándose últimamente?... ahora la decana dejo de lado los papeles y levanto la vista hacia Wilson esperando una respuesta

-como… un ser humano

-y ese es el problema?... respondió algo indignada… Wilson por dios, tengo mucho trabajo, aun ni siquiera he probado bocado… si house por fin se porta como un ser humano deberían de aprovechar la situación en vez de cuestionar el hecho…

-al parecer estas muy estresada… deja eso, vamos a la cafetería a comer algo…

-enserio Wilson estoy atiborrada de trabajo… te agradezco la invitación… con una sonrisa

-cuddy el trabajo no se irá a ninguna parte y tú tienes que comer, así que vamos a la cafetería, no me moveré de aquí…

-ok… dame unos minutos… respondió resignada

Luego de una deliciosa ensalada, ambos doctores platicaban más relajados…

-y bien? Cuando me lo dirás?... cuestiono Wilson

-que cosa?... a que te refieres?... extrañada

-a lo tuyo con house…

Cuddy trago saliva y de pronto su cara denotaba nerviosismo…

-que te ha dicho el…

-pues solo que han estado saliendo… pero que tan importante es para ti cuddy?

- Wilson, house y yo es verdad… hemos salido y nos la hemos pasado genial y…

-entonces es verdad?... casi gritando

- me has mentido?... house no te ha dicho nada verdad?...

-por dios! Que cabron eres Wilson, mira que mentirme… por demás indignada

-sabía que había algo entre ustedes, pero ninguno decía nada… eso quiere decir que las cosas se han puesto serias… aun sorprendido

-no es verdad, solo… estamos viendo cómo marchan las cosas… no queremos apresurarnos

De pronto cuddy palideció y wilson enseguida lo noto…

-cuddy, estas bien?... sumamente preocupado

- sí, solo… cuddy corrió de pronto saliendo de ahí

Wilson salió corriendo tras cuddy y parando en seco en el baño de damas

-cuddy estas bien?... dando golpes a la puerta

Cuddy no respondía y Wilson pudo escuchar como cuddy devolvía el estomago… por lo que decidió entrar a ayudar a su amiga, entro sigilosamente al tocador y pudo observar a una cuddy casi de rodillas y tan débil que ni siquiera cerró la puerta, Wilson la ayudo a reincorporarse…

-vamos… con calma…vamos a ponerte algo de agua en la cara…decía un Wilson tan cariñoso como preocupado

-gracias Wilson… no sé qué me pasa… con los ojos llorosos debido al esfuerzo que había hecho

-quieres decir que ya te había pasado en otra ocasión?

-no… no me había pasado, pero si había tenido algunos malestares últimamente

-y no te has checado?... ahora mismo iremos a hacerte unos análisis… mientras le pasaba la mano por la frente con algo de agua

-no… Wilson, no te preocupes iré yo luego…

-que no me preocupe?... cuddy debiste verte hace un momento, nunca te había visto así…

-enserio… yo soy la más interesada en hacerme esos estudios, pero lo hare yo sola ok…

-tienes una idea de lo que pasa entonces?... cuestiono

-tengo una leve sospecha pero… no estoy segura de nada

-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?...

-no… ya has hecho mucho por el día de hoy… tratando de sonreír un poco

Ambos salieron del baño, sin embargo Wilson no se quedo conforme con la explicación de cuddy, por lo que fue a buscar un aliado…

-hola…

-donde te habías metido?... fui a buscarte hace rato

-estaba con cuddy y… house… me entere de dos cosas

-eso no es raro en ti… eres un chismoso de primera…

-aunque me califiques así es bueno serlo en ciertas circunstancias…se que has iniciado algo con cuddy y… en otras circunstancias te estaría interrogando y jodiendo al respecto… house abrió los ojos demás Wilson ya sabía lo suyo con cuddy….-pero de eso hablaremos más adelante ahora lo que importa es la salud de cuddy… en un tono serio

-que hay con cuddy… enseguida repico house

-hoy se puso muy mal, estábamos comiendo y de pronto se fue corriendo al baño a devolver el estomago, nunca la había visto tan mal house, enserio que se veía mal…

-no la llevaste a checar?

-no quiso… house rodo los ojos… al parecer no es la primera vez que tiene síntomas…

-es verdad ayer casi se desvaneció en mis brazos y no precisamente de placer…

-house… hace cuanto que ustedes?... ejem… no cabria la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada?

-estás loco?... casi grita

-piénsalo… vómitos, mareos... no me digas que no lo estas pensando?

-ni siquiera lo menciones…

-no te estoy preguntando si te gusta la idea, te estoy preguntando si es posible que pase?

-podría ser…digo, siempre supe que era un semental y esto sería comprobarlo…irónico

-que harás ahora?

-hablare con ella, le pediré que se haga esos análisis para salir de dudas…

-woww creo que son demasiadas cosas para mí… primero su relación y ahora puede ser que vayas a ser papa…

-cierra la boca Wilson…

Luego de unos minutos, house entraba a la oficina de cuddy y se sorprendió al verla vacía, creyó que tal vez estaba haciendo sus acostumbradas rondas, sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lado, finalmente se animo a preguntar a su asistente…

-donde esta cuddy?

-buenas tardes a usted también Dr. house la Dra. cuddy no esta

-no te pregunte si estaba, eso es obvio si miras en su oficina…sarcástico

-la Dra. cuddy no se sentía bien, se ha retirado a casa, quiere que le dé un recado de usted?

-no… y salió a toda prisa de ahí

House se dirigió a su oficina dio órdenes precisas a los patitos y salió de ahí rumbo a casa de cuddy

Mientras tanto cuddy yacía en su recamara dando vueltas de un lado a otro y mirando el reloj cada segundo…de pronto los minutos parecían eternos, hasta que por fin pasaron los tan ansiados 15 minutos… con miedo se acerco a su baño lentamente, vio una caja tirada al piso y la tiro al cesto de basura, sabía que era esa caja… ella la había tirado minutos antes de la desesperación por sacar el contenido de ella y la había arrojado al suelo… luego sin más distracciones se acerco a su objetivo un pequeño dispositivo…sabía lo que era… era la prueba de embarazo que había comprado y se había realizado en la intimidad de su hogar…había llegado la hora de saber la verdad…

-vamos, cuddy, hay que salir de dudas de una vez por todas…suspiro y tomo la prueba…esa prueba que sin duda definiría y cambiaría radicalmente su futuro….

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten, les mandamos un saludo, hasta el miércoles bye byeeeeeeee** **XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooo chicas XD… aquí les dejo el capi, es más extenso y espero tengan paciencia porque no sé si podre postear el sig. capi el próximo miércoles u.u…. en fin no las entretengo más que lo disfruten **

Respirando profundamente una vez más, Cuddy dirigió su mirada hacia la prueba de embarazo que sostenía en sus manos, sus manos temblaban demasiado… estaba demasiado nerviosa pero tomando valor se dijo…

-Vamos Lisa necesitas comprobar lo que está pasando… así que por fin se decidió y observo la prueba, se podían ver dos rayas de color rosa, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, Cuddy tiro la prueba al piso y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…

Al fin después de varios intentos estaba embarazada!... no lo podía creer parecía que este era uno de esos sueños que había tenido con los anteriores intentos, pero esta vez era real la prueba marcaba positivo y dentro de unos meses tendría ese hijo que tanto había deseado.

Delicadamente se levanto del piso tiro la prueba a la basura y fue hacia su cuarto, tomo unos pants que usaba cuando hacia yoga y una playera, se cambio y se dirigió a su cama, aunque era muy feliz aun no se sentía bien de salud, se sentía débil y cansada por lo cual sería mejor acostarse y descansar, aun con lagrimas en los ojos Cuddy tomo una de sus almohadas y abrazándola intento dormir…

Al mismo tiempo House se dirigía hacia casa de Cuddy, la idea de que ella pudiera estar embarazada le aterraba, debía admitirlo el no consideraba que tuviese lo necesario para ser papá.

-No! No es posible que ella este embarazada, no puede ser cierto… a quien quiero engañar? Se dijo a sí mismo, Claro que es posible que ella este embarazada si no hemos usado protección alguna

El imaginarse a Cuddy embarazada le provocaba una sensación distinta, algo que casi nunca sentía sería acaso alegría lo que estaba sintiendo?

Con esos pensamientos llego a casa de Cuddy, se bajo de la moto y fue hacia su puerta toco espero unos segundos pero nadie abría así que volvió a tocar esta vez mas fuerte y golpeando con el bastón la puerta.

Cuddy escucho la puerta pero no quería pararse, quien quiera que fuera se iría al ver que no abría, pero no fue así

-Quien puede ser? Con muy pocos ánimos se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin fijarse antes.

Suspiro al ver quién era.

-Que necesitas House? Pregunto en un tono bastante desanimado

House al ver los ojos brillosos y rojos de Cuddy se alarmo

-Wilson me ha contado lo que sucedió en la cafetería y quería saber si estabas bien… dijo en un tono serio…-fui a tu oficina para preguntarte, pero tu asistente me dijo que te habías retirado por qué no te sentías bien y por tu aspecto deduzco que es verdad

-es que Wilson no se puede quedar cinco minutos sin ir a cotillear contigo?... Pregunto Cuddy algo molesta

-no es nada grave… suspiro…-seguro que fue algo que comí que me ha sentado mal… dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-lisa… los dos hemos comido juntos varios días y yo estoy perfecto de salud, como es que tu no lo estás?... de pronto le hizo la tan esperada pregunta…- no será que te pasa algo más?

-no House no me pasa nada más!... respondió enérgica… solo… para luego contestar…- es un simple malestar seguro que en un par de días estaré mejor, no es uno de tus casos no hay ningún misterio oculto, está bien?... sonrió con desgano

House dudo en creerle, pero podría ser que fuera cierto y que solo fuera algo provocado por un alimento como ella decía

-Está bien lisa… suspiro… lisa por que la había llamado así?... se cuestiono así mismo…-Solo me preocupe por ti, ya te lo dije hace un tiempo si te enfermas y llega otro decano… tendría que educarlo a lo que a mí me gusta y no creo que nadie lo haga de la misma manera que tú …dijo en tono sarcástico tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había creado

-no te mortifiques House no habrá necesidad de que me sustituyan, mañana seguro me sentiré mejor, ahora si me permites quisiera ir y tratar de dormir un poco…

-Si quieres puedo leerte un cuento para dormir… dijo House con una leve sonrisilla.

-te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, con lo cansada que estoy seguro en cuanto ponga la cabeza en la almohada me quedare profundamente dormida… dijo intentando no reírse por la imagen que había aparecido en su mente

No muy seguro de querer dejarla sola, pero sabiendo que debería hacerlo se acerco mas a ella y tomando a Cuddy por sorpresa este le abrazo…

-está bien… me retiro buenas noches lisa… lisa era la tercera vez que le llamaba así desde que había llegado, que es lo que le pasaba?... -espero te sientas mejor y levantando un poco su barbilla el acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un beso

Cuddy no esperaba que el actuara de esa forma por lo que solo atino a decir - Buenas noches House gracias por preocuparte

Cuddy y House caminaron hacia la puerta y este salió de la casa, pero después de haber dado unos pasos, volteo una vez más hacia la puerta y se fijo en el aspecto de Cuddy, vio a una Cuddy pálida y sus ojos estaban más llorosos que hace unos minutos

-Buenas noches repitió el y fue hacia su moto tomo el casco y se fue…

Cuddy cerró la puerta y una vez más lloro, en realidad no sabía por qué lloraba, fue una vez más hacia su cuarto y se recostó pensó en la actitud de House y en lo que Wilson le había dicho sobre él, que estaba actuando de mejor humor…

Aun ni siquiera se acostumbraba a la idea de estar embarazada y ahora no sabía cómo decírselo a house…

- No puedo ocultarle esto por mucho tiempo… se dijo así misma…-seguro que si lo hago, pronto se daría cuenta… Intentaba buscar una solución, mientras su mirada se perdía en las paredes de la recamara…pero nada se le ocurría

-ok… me calmare… eso es lo principal, recuperar la calma…suspiro… - mañana me hare otra prueba en el hospital para confirmar y ya después pensare en los demás… lo importante es que por fin seré madre… y como si fuera instinto se llevo la mano a su vientre… y así acariciando su aun vientre plano poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

Mientras que House ya en su casa, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, no sabía ni que sentir

-Por que estoy así?... Se cuestionaba exasperado… quería confiar en Cuddy y pensar que era algo pasajero como ella decía, pero como podía estar seguro…

De pronto paró en seco y como si se tratase de uno de sus casos parecía que había encontrado la solución… -Cuddy es tan obsesiva que seguro tendrá alguna prueba de que es solo un malestar estomacal o algo más….

-entrar y buscar en su casa sería demasiado seguro para ella… seguía maquinando su plan…- pero en su oficina… pensó… tal vez pueda encontrar algo... tendré que visitar a Lu… sin poder evitarlo sonrió al acordarse de ese tipo que usa los pantalones al revés

House seguía pensando en su plan para descubrir que pasaba con Cuddy, se sentó en su sillón ya la pierna comenzaba a dolerle, empezó a masajearla y encendió la televisión tratando de distraerse…. no supo cuando fue que se quedo dormido, pero despertó con la luz del sol que se colaba entre la ventana de su sala

Seguramente ya no podría dormir por lo que decidió que por hoy haría a Cuddy feliz y llegaría a tiempo al hospital, se baño, tomo un café con pan tostado y fue hacia el hospital…

8:15 marcaba el reloj cuando House registró su entrada, Brenda la jefa de enfermeras no cabía en su asombro...

-A que debemos ver tu cara tan temprano House?... cuestiono Brenda sorprendida

-Sabia que mueres por este cuerpo sexy así que decidí que hoy te haría feliz con mi grata presencia desde temprano cariño… contesto el más sarcástico de lo habitual

-Hacerme feliz?... Más bien querrás decir infeliz… por nosotros mejor que llegues a las 10 como siempre, así sufrimos menos horas con tus locuras… Contesto ella dándose vuelta e ignorándolo por completo

House le saco la lengua haciendo una cara cómica, metió su mano al bote de paletas sacando 5 rojas las puso en su bolsillo y se fue… Iba a ir hacia los elevadores pero cambio de rumbo y fue a la oficina de Cuddy, estaba intrigado por saber cómo seguía

-Buenos días Dr. House puedo ayudarle en algo? Dijo muy amable la asistente de Cuddy

House la ignoro y avanzo hacia la puerta de la decana pero cuando la iba a abrir se dio cuenta de que aun estaba con llave

-Donde está Cuddy? … pregunto a la asistente

ella aun un poco nerviosa por la actitud del doctor y sin mirarle a la cara contesto… -ella aun no llega y tampoco ha llamado avisando a qué hora lo hará

House bufo y se fue de ahí sin agradecerle, fue a su oficina y fue ahí cuando se pregunto por qué no habría llegado aun

Foreman llego unos minutos después y se sorprendió de ver a House tan temprano

-te has caído de la cama y por eso llegaste temprano? Cuestiono burlon

-Ohh pero si es mi Dr. Mandingo, qué alegría me da verte… quiero un café, negro como mi neurólogo… le dijo sarcástico señalando hacia la cafetera

eran más de las 9 am cuando Cuddy bostezando se volteo en su cama soltando la almohada a la que estaba aferrada y se giro a ver el reloj, cuando vio la hora casi dio un brinco lo más rápido que pudo… se paro, tomo una ducha exprés y se fue al hospital, cuando por fin llego casi eran las 11 am

-Hola Mónica, lamento no haberte avisado tuve algunos asuntos que arreglar, alguna novedad?...

-Buenos días, Dra. No se ha presentado nada serio, bueno solo hubo un evento inusual, le contesto ella

Cuddy se paró en seco, pensando que algo había pasado mientras ella estaba dormida… apenas iba a empezar a culparse cuando lentamente dirigió su mirada a Mónica y cuestiono

-Que es lo que ha pasado?... en tono preocupado.

La asistente al notar la cara de la decana dijo en un tono más calmado –no es nada grave… solo que el Dr. House llego minutos después de las 8 am y desde entonces ha estado preguntando por usted, pero no ha querido decirme que es lo que necesita

Cuddy un poco más relajada, evoco una pequeña sonrisa

-Descuida Mónica… ya alivida…- seguro que solo quería molestarme desde temprano si fuera algo urgente seguro habría insistido en que me llamaras

La asistente sonrió y tomo una hoja con el horario del día y se la extendió a Cuddy

-Como no sabía a qué hora llegaría, me tome la libertad de posponer las citas de hoy y las reprograme para el día de mañana las más urgentes y las restantes han sido cambiadas para el resto de la semana

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti… sonrió… - estaré en mi oficina solo pásame las llamadas que sean importantes por favor

-Está bien Dra. Cuddy Contesto su asistente

Y con esto Cuddy se dirigió a su oficina. Colgó su saco en el perchero junto con su bolso de mano, fue hacia su escritorio y encendió su computadora… todo como un día normal…mientras revisaba sus correos pensaba como haría para hacer la prueba de embarazo sin que alguien se diera cuenta, quería comprobar el resultado de ayer, pero no quería hacer otra prueba casera, por lo que decidió hacer una de sangre… aun no sabía como poder pasar desapercibida… luego de unos minutos una idea le vino a la mente...

Luka N. Laura era el seudónimo que House utilizo cuando fingió tener cáncer cerebral, ella podría hacer lo mismo, utilizaría otro nombre y haría pasar el análisis como si fuera de otro paciente cerro su correo, tomo su bata y salió de su oficina

-Mónica hare unas horas de clínica, cualquier cosa urgente por favor avísame

-Claro que si Dra. dijo su asistente con su habitual sonrisa.

Cuddy tomo un par de expedientes y se dirigió a una sala de consulta

-Sra. Johnson, por favor pase a la consulta número 3, dijo Cuddy

-Buenos días señora, dígame que es lo que ocurre

La señora comenzó a explicar los síntomas y Cuddy muy amablemente le aseguro que no era nada grave, saco su block de recetas y le indico que era lo que debía tomar…. así fue atendiendo a más pacientes y después de llamar a una joven a la consulta…. Cuddy se dirigió a una de las enfermeras

-Podrías darme un nuevo expediente, la joven se ha equivocado y necesitamos uno nuevo, mintió Cuddy

La enfermera muy amablemente le entrego uno nuevo. –Aquí tiene Dra.

-Gracias Susan, tomo el expediente y fue hacia la consulta… Cuddy se sentía mal de mentir, pero al instante pensó para sí misma. –Soy la decana de este hospital, qué más da que tome un expediente aunque no sea para la paciente… peores cosas han pasado aquí y en otros lugares… ya más relajada entro y atendió a la joven

Cuando termino, cerró la puerta de la consulta con seguro , tomo un kit para extraer sangre, una vez que termino de preparar todo, se dispuso a realizar la prueba… lleno el expediente con el seudónimo que se había inventado… cuando tuvo todo listo, salió y le dio el folder y la muestra a la enfermera en recepción…

-Necesito una prueba de embarazo de esta muestra, podrías enviarlas al laboratorio por favor y mandarme los resultados en cuanto estén listos por favor?

-Por supuesto, la enfermera tomo la muestra la metió en una pequeña bolsa y se levanto para llevarla al laboratorio.

-Gracias Susan, estaré en mi oficina.

Ya en su oficina, se sentó tomo aire y trato de relajarse.

-En un par de horas podre confirmar si en verdad estoy embarazada… y con una leve sonrisa se llevo una vez más la mano al vientre…. aunque aún no estaba segura, la idea de que fuera verdad la hacía feliz… Para no pensar más en eso, decidió revisar los expedientes que estaban sobre su mesa

En ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta…

-Puedo pasar? Pregunto Wilson algo tímido asomándose por la puerta

-Claro pasa, que necesitas Wilson?

-Solo quería saber cómo seguías, ayer me dejaste muy preocupado

Claro tan preocupado que fuiste a cotillear con House sobre eso, pensó Cuddy.

-Estoy bien, dijo sonriendo. Te dije que no era nada grave, mintió ella

Wilson no muy convencido, sonrió. –Te has checado ya? Pregunto consternado

-No … pero no es necesario, seguro fue algo que comí que me hizo daño… lógicamente no podía decirle la verdad porque más tardaría ella en decirle , que Wilson en ir y comentárselo a House.

-estás segura Cuddy? Yo aun te noto un poco pálida…

Rodando los ojos como lo hacía con House –Si Wilson estoy segura… solo es un problema estomacal nada grave, ya te lo he dicho

-Está bien, está bien, dijo el levantando las manos como diciendo me rindo. –Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mi verdad?

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero yo ahora soy quien te pide que confíes en mí y creas que en verdad no tengo nada

Wilson asintiendo, se levanto –Está bien Cuddy confiare en ti, tengo una cita con un paciente en 5 minutos tengo que preparar el expediente, nos vemos Cuddy…

-entonces mas vale que te des prisa… y antes de que el oncólogo saliera… hey Wilson…

-si?...

-gracias por todo… por preocuparte

-de nada..

Wilson salió y fue hacia su oficina, cuddy iba a continuar con sus expedientes cuando Mónica entro..

-Dra. Lo lamento pero la necesitan, va a haber una junta de emergencia con los directivos

Cuddy suspiro fuertemente –Muchas gracias enseguida voy…

Se levanto, tomo sus cosas y subió a la sala de juntas. Mientras ella estaba en la junta llegaron los resultados que había pedido

Susan, se acerco a la oficina de Cuddy

-Hola Mónica, se encuentra la Dra. Cuddy?

-No, ella está en junta. Que se te ofrece?

-Me pidió que en cuanto estuvieran estos resultados se los entregara, podrías dárselos por favor?

-Claro que sí, Extendió su mano para recibirlos…

-Muchas gracias Mónica, nos vemos. dijo Susan amablemente y salió

Mónica, tomo el folder de los resultados y lo dejo junto con otros expedientes sobre el escritorio de Cuddy… era hora del almuerzo así que tomo su bolso y fue a la cafetería

La junta tomo más de lo esperado y cuando por fin bajo a su oficina, estaba demasiado cansada y ya que no había más pendientes para la tarde... decidió que se retiraría antes, total solo eran las 4 pm no pasaría nada si salía más temprano de lo habitual

-Mónica, tengo que irme ya, cualquier cosa urgente avísame… dijo haciendo hincapié en lo Urgente, no queriendo que por cosas menores la molestaran…

-Está bien Dra. Que tenga buena tarde, nos vemos mañana.

-Igualmente, descansa. Contesto Cuddy. Estaba tan cansada y salió tan rápido de ahí, que no noto el folder de los resultados que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Momentos después House bajo una vez más a ver a Cuddy, durante todo el día había querido verla pero no la encontraba.

-Dr. House! Dijo la asistente cuando él iba a abrir la puerta de Cuddy.

-Lo lamento pero la Dra. Se ha retirado ya

House sin poder disimular su cara de preocupación –Te ha dicho porque? Pregunto preocupado

-No, solo me dijo que debía retirarse ya… quiere que me comunique con ella?... no la ha encontrado en todo el día, asumo que necesita algo no es así Dr. House?

-No nada, dijo él… ya un tanto molesto, acaso Cuddy lo estaba evitando?

Fue hacia su oficina y ahí se puso a pensar y decidió que ese era el mejor momento para revisar la oficina de Cuddy sin ser descubierto

Espero a que la asistente de Cuddy se fuera intento entrar a su oficina pero estaba cerrada, saco la llave que se había robado , pero ya no era la misma puesto que la puerta no abrió…

-Que lista eres Cuddy, se dijo para sí mismo… es hora de llamar a Lu… pensó… Busco al intendente y le convenció de abrir la oficina de Cuddy y le dio 20 dólares para que no dijera nada

Una vez dentro empezó a revisar la oficina buscando evidencias. Al no encontrar nada empezaba a sentirse frustrado, y fue cuando empezó a revisar los expedientes que había sobre el escritorio. Encontró los resultados de la prueba de embarazo y aunque no tenían el nombre de Cuddy sabía que eran de ella, pues el nombre en el expediente, era el de uno de sus personajes literarios preferidos…

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras revisaba los resultados y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al leer Positivo en el resumen de resultados…

-Cuddy está embarazada.

CONTINUARA…..

**Espero y les haya gustado sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos XD, les mandamos un saludo **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, lamento la demora en el capi, no las entretengo mas y aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten**

House no sabía qué hacer… se derrumbo en el asiento y como era su costumbre no descansaría hasta enfrentar a cuddy… esta vez con pruebas…

Cuddy por su parte aun con cansancio producto del embarazo… estaba recostada en el sillón de su casa… cuando de pronto escucho los ruidos del bastón en la puerta… no le pareció extraño, no se habían visto en todo el día, y la explicación que ella le había dado el día anterior creyó que había calmado sus dudas… por lo que fue a abrir la puerta con toda confianza…

-Hola… sonrió… -pasa

House pasó y camino lentamente hacia la sala…

-que te pasa?... lo miro extrañada…

-estoy preocupado… en un tono serio

-porque?... ha pasado algo en el hospital?... sabía que no debería de haberme venido tan temprano... se empezó a recriminar

-cálmate no ha pasado nada en el hospital…

-entonces?... déjate de juegos house… que pasa?

-tu… eso es lo que pasa…

-yo?... yo qué?...

-ayer vine… y te pregunte que si te sentías bien…

-lo sé… porque yo te respondí que si… cariño no hay nada de qué preocuparse… se levanto e intento tomarlo de las manos…cosa que house rechazo..

-perdón house… pero no soy adivina, así que no se qué te pasa… podrías hablar claro

-quieres que te hable claro?

-por favor… un tanto indignada

- me podrías explicar porque me ocultas tu embarazo?... esta vez con un tono de voz más alto

-no se dé que hablas… acaso Wilson hablo contigo?... hoy fue a mi oficina y le he dicho que estoy bien… house no la dejo terminar

-podrías dejar de mentir!… en ese momento house saco los resultados y los arrojo a la mesa…

Cuddy no sabía qué hacer… tomo los resultados y vio que eran positivos… se derrumbo en el sillón… sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron vidriosos del llanto que trataba de ocultar…

-has entrado a mi oficina… y has robado estos resultados…en un tono serio

-no me dejaste otra opción… aun parado y observando cada detalle de ella

- podrías haber confiado en mi…

-creo que esa no era opción sabiendo ahora los detalles…

-muy bien house… ahora lo sé… estoy embarazada… ahora podrías irte…necesito estar a solas… mientras una lagrima se asomo por su mejilla

-necesitamos hablar….

-no… no ahora

-cuddy…

-ya lo sabes… por favor déjame tranquila…

-como esperas que te deje tranquila, cuando me acabo de enterar de semejante cosa…

- yo solo quiero pensar… y … house la interrumpió

-dentro de poco seré padre… y…

-no!... grito exasperada… podrías callarte…

-porque estas molesta?... extrañado… es lo que siempre has soñado… a menos que me estés ocultando algo…

-house ya vete por favor…

-que ocultas?...

-hace tiempo… yo me hice una inseminación artificial… yo… house… este hijo, no es tuyo…

Tras unos segundos donde solo se miraban las caras, House no supo que decir… simplemente salió de ahí dejando a cuddy sin palabras…

Cuddy se fue a su recamara a llorar… sabia que esto era el fin de la relación que apenas iniciaba… estaba contrariada… estaba feliz por su embarazo sin embargo el costo había sido muy alto…

Pasaron los días y ninguno de los dos había hecho el intento por hablar con el otro…

-me dirás que es lo que te pasa?... cuestiono Wilson mientras avanzaba a sentarse en la silla contigua del escritorio de house…

-no me pasa nada…mientras jugaba con su pelota

-haz estado actuando particularmente raro… no es usual en ti no hacer las locuras a las que nos tienes acostumbrados…

-no sabía que me vigilabas… en un tono serio

-que pasa contigo y con cuddy?... porque ella no suelta prenda tampoco…

-está embarazada… de pronto tiro la pelota hacia un lado de la oficina y se llevo las manos a la cara… -eso es lo que pasa… suspiro

-woww… Wilson abrió de mas los ojos estaba por demás sorprendido… - y… tú no quieres al bebe?... es por eso que están distanciados?... cuestiono enseguida

-yo… no lo sé…

-estás loco?... en un tono molesto…- esto es lo mejor que te puede pasar… house… tú no puedes hacerle esto a cuddy… ella…

-ese hijo no es mío!... grito

-que?... porque dices eso?... acaso estas dudando de cuddy?... de su fidelidad?...

-ella se hizo un tratamiento de inseminación artificial antes… antes de lo de nosotros

Wilson se quedo en silencio asombrado por lo que house le estaba confesando…

-ahora no dices nada?... le recrimino house sarcástico

-y no cabe la posibilidad de que sea tuyo?...

-al parecer no…

-house… ella no te engaño… ella no sabía que estaba embarazada, ambos sabemos las dificultades que tuvo antes con la inseminación artificial… no es algo que estoy seguro querría en estos momentos…

-lo sé…

-se que lo que te voy a decir es algo loco… house levanto la mirada hacia el oncólogo… pero… dado que no hubo engaño y que lo suyo se estaba dando perfectamente… no podrías hacer el intento de aceptar el estado de cuddy?... Wilson bajo la mirada… sabia que lo que le sugería era demasiado

-me pides que crie al hijo de otro?

-es solo…

-cierra la boca Wilson y mejor no digas disparates…

Wilson salió de la oficina y unas horas después se dirigió a la de cuddy…

-hola… podemos hablar?

-ahora estoy ocupada Wilson… es muy importante?

-si… suspiro

-ok… dejo de lado el folder que veía en ese momento y se centro en Wilson mientras este tomaba asiento

-como estas cuddy?...

-eso es lo urgente?...

-sé lo que paso… y en verdad lo siento…

-wilson no quiero hablar de eso…

- tienes que hacerlo… no puedes fingir que nada pasa…

-ok… lo quieres saber?... me duele lo que está pasando… quieres saber si he llorado de dolor o de felicidad?… pues te diré que de ambos… me duele que lo de house no haya durado, lo nuestro justo se estaba dando y las cosas parecían ir tan bien… de pronto los ojos de la decana asomaron un brillo que Wilson sabia era porque estaba a punto de llorar…- pero también estoy feliz, siempre había tenido el sueño de ser madre tú lo sabes… me costó muchas lágrimas y ahora que por fin lo logro… no voy a desear o hacer algo porque no suceda incluso si es acosta de mi felicidad..

-y la de house… recalco Wilson

-así es… incluso la de house

-te entiendo… y solo me resta decirte felicidades, se cómo has soñado con esto y solo te diré que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites…

-gracias Wilson…

-cuddy… se que ahora no has hablado con house… pero confió que pronto recapacite y que reanuden su relación…

-eso ya no es posible Wilson… de pronto por fin se dejo escapar una lagrima por la mejilla de cuddy

- ten fe… fe en house… el te ha demostrado en este tiempo que ha cambiado… solo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo… yo se que va a recapacitar…

Cuddy solo sonrió sabia que eso era solo un gesto amable de Wilson

Al paso de los días ninguno de los dos pudo evitar lo imposible… que tuvieran que verse las caras… cuddy entro al elevador y solo hasta que puso un pie dentro vio que house estaba también ahí… ya era muy tarde para retractarse e incluso si lo hubiera hecho sería algo infantil pensó… de pronto ambos estaban en el lugar donde todo había empezado…

-hola… dijo cuddy algo tímida y mirando hacia otro lado

-hola… contesto un house por demás serio

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra, en ese instante el elevador abrió sus puertas y aunque cuddy no iba hacia ese piso lo único que quería era salir de ahí…

-adiós house… se despidió de prisa… justo en ese momento house la detuvo del brazo

-cuddy podemos hablar?...

-ahora tengo algo importante que hacer…

-ok te veré en tu oficina… mientras se apartaba y cuddy podía ver como se cerraba la puerta del elevador mientras ella aun se había quedado totalmente confundida

Luego de unas horas casi llegada la noche… house entraba a la oficina de cuddy…

-hola… pudo pasar…

-hola house … pasa…

La sola voz de house ponía nerviosa a cuddy… sentía como de pronto su corazón palpitaba más de prisa y las manos se le ponían sudorosas…

-siento haberme ido de tu casa sin hablar antes…

-no te preocupes… yo se que te cayo de golpe la noticia… era comprensible

-cuddy yo te amo…

Cuddy no supo que decir, por primera vez house le decía que la amaba en un momento que no era ni teniendo sexo ni de alguna forma sarcástica…

-y se que el hecho de estar embarazada es algo que te hace feliz…

-así es…

Cuddy sintió de pronto que tal vez wilson tenía razón, tal vez house solo necesitaba tiempo…

-pero yo no creo estar preparado para ello…

En ese momento cuddy sintió que se le derrumbaba el mundo al escuchar esas palabras… que aunque las esperaba… tenía la esperanza de no escuchar…

CONTINUARA….

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, sus comentarios como siempre son muy bienvenidos, y les pedimos algo de paciencia no tardaremos tanto en publicar el prox capi, pero tal vez no sea el día miércoles, les mandamos un saludo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaaaaa… XD antes que nada una enormeeee disculpa por la tardanza, pero ambas tanto mi querida marie como yo estuvimos algo ocupadas :s… es el inicio de clases en México así que ya se imaginaran jeje tendré nuevos alumnos de 3 años XDD….en fin no las entretengo mas una vez más gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, que la disfruten!...**

-No puedo criar al hijo de otro… no quiero cometer el mismo error que John cometió conmigo… dijo cabizbajo

Cuddy intentaba pasar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta… con una voz más tranquila de lo que ella habría esperado respondió… -No te estoy pidiendo nada House, no tienes ninguna obligación

House simplemente asintió, dio media vuelta y cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, se giro –Felicidades Lisa es lo que siempre habías querido…

diciendo esto, salió de su oficina y aun cabizbajo fue hacia los elevadores.

Mientras tanto en su oficina Cuddy se sentó en el sofá y ya no pudo evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, estaba muy feliz por el embarazo pero tampoco podía negar que le dolía demasiado haber perdido a House, tanto trabajo les había costado estar juntos y ahora después de pocas semanas se volvían a separar

En eso pensaba cuando alguien toco su puerta

-Puedo pasar? Pregunto Wilson

-Si pasa… e inútilmente intento quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero lo rojo de sus ojos no había manera de ocultarlo

-Que hizo ahora House? Dijo molesto viendo a la endocrinóloga

-Nada que no me esperara… Hablamos y me dijo que me amaba, pero que no estaba preparado para esto que está ocurriendo… Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse vidriosos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más

-No lo puedo creer Cuddy… Como puede hacer semejante cosa?... eso es bajo hasta para él!

Cuddy sonrió tímidamente… –No Wilson, lo entiendo…. Yo debí haberle dicho mucho antes sobre la inseminación, pero decidí callarme no sé si fue por miedo a como reaccionaria o por la incertidumbre que tenía sobre si el tratamiento funcionaria o no, tal vez por ambas razones no se lo dije, pero ahora debo afrontar mi decisión y aunque me duele perderlo, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad… después de muchos intentos y desilusiones, estoy embarazada y no habrá nada que me haga retractarme

-Lo sé Cuddy y me alegro de que por fin cumplas este anhelo… sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo verdad?

-Sí y te lo agradezco, es bueno saber que no estoy completamente sola en esto

-No lo estas, dijo el oncólogo con esa sonrisa tan típica de él

Cuddy decidiendo cambiar el tema… -Que necesitabas Wilson?

-Ahh no, nada importante… respondió Wilson, viendo su reloj… -Tengo que irme dentro de poco tengo una consulta… Y rápidamente se levanto y salió de la oficina de Cuddy

Ella sabía que Wilson no tenía ningún paciente, era fácil saber cuando estaba mintiendo pero decidió ignorarlo y ponerse a trabajar, ya después tendría tiempo para seguir pensando en sus problemas, ahora era tiempo de terminar con los pendientes que estaban en su agenda

Wilson subió lo más rápido que pudo al 4 piso, iba a entrar a su oficina pero en el último segundo cambio de idea y fue hacia la oficina de House, ahí lo vio sentado en su silla aventando su pelota contra la pared y cachándola con el bastón…

-Si serás idiota! Grito Wilson causando que House perdiera la concentración y dejara caer la pelota

-Buenos días a ti también cariño… le contestó House

Wilson rodo los ojos pero no se quedo callado… –Acabo de ver a Cuddy, como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso?... Sabias que la encontré llorando? Pregunto, sin poder evitar que sonara como un reclamo

House intento parecer indiferente ante las preguntas de Wilson, pero al escuchar que Lisa estaba llorando, la indiferencia paso a segundo plano y en su cara se podía observar tristeza… iba a contestarle cuando Wilson continuo recriminándole

-Lo que tú y Cuddy tienen, era algo bueno… pero tenias que echarlo a perder! … Como es posible que le dijeras que no estabas preparado para eso y simplemente la dejas como si nada pasara? Sabía que podías ser un insensible con la gente pero jamás pensé que lo fueras con ella

House no podía seguir escuchando a Wilson, aunque jamás lo admitiría le dolía que su amigo estuviera gritándole todo eso, sin siquiera conocer las razones por las cuales le había dicho todo eso a Cuddy

-Wilson Cállate! Grito exasperado House… -Si sabes que soy un idiota, para que pierdes tu tiempo reclamándome?... además no es como si te hubiera dicho algo a ti, esto es entre Cuddy y yo, no tienes por qué meter tu nariz en lo que no te incumbe

-Claro que me incumbe por que los dos son mis amigos

-Entonces supongo que también iras y le gritaras a Cuddy y reclamaras por qué decidió engañarme?... No claro que no lo harás! Solo me gritas a mí porque yo soy el Idiota y porque no tienes los pantalones necesarios para hablarle así a Cuddy

House tomo su mochila y chamarra y salió de la oficina, dejando a Wilson sin palabras por un segundo

House salió lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía cuando paso por la recepción tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no voltear hacia la clínica y hacia la oficina de Cuddy. Una vez en el estacionamiento, se subió a su moto con algo de dificultad puesto que la pierna comenzaba a dolerle, arranco la moto y salió del hospital minutos después llego a su departamento, aventó la mochila chamarra y sus llaves en el escritorio y se dejo caer en su sofá

House, quería evitar pensar en la conversación con Cuddy y lo que Wilson le había gritado, pero por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, terminaba recreando la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ni las cervezas que tomo ni el ruido de la televisión le ayudaron a olvidarse de estos problemas

Al día siguiente House llego tarde como de costumbre pero de peor humor

-Buenos días House… tenemos un nuevo caso, mujer de 45 años con desmayos recurrentes, fallas respiratorias pero sus pruebas iniciales no muestran ninguna anomalía… comento Chase a modo de saludo

-Esta anémica, no tiene nada de interesante ese caso… Iba hacia su oficina pero Chase le detuvo

-No, no lo esta, acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Las pruebas no muestran nada malo

House de mala gana tomo el folder, lo reviso y empezó a anotar los síntomas de la paciente en la pizarra

-Muy bien patitos míos, vayan y repitan todas las pruebas y cuando se den cuenta de que solo es anemia y estén dispuestos a admitir su error, búsquenme estaré en la cafetería almorzando

-Acaba de llegar y ya va a la cafetería? Típico de House… murmuro Foreman, pensando que nadie lo escucharía

En cualquier otra situación este comentario no le habría afectado en lo más mínimo a House, pero con el humor que traía, termino desquitando todo lo que le pasaba

-A ti te importa un comino lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, para eso no se te paga y si no quieres pasar las próximas semanas haciendo exámenes rectales a los pacientes en la clínica te recomiendo que te calles y te limites a hacer tu trabajo, el cual se limita a seguir mis órdenes

Con esto House dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina y fue hacia la cafetería, por primera vez en varios años, pago por su propia comida, dejando sorprendida a la cajera… estaba comiendo unas papas a la francesa cuando vio que Wilson se acercaba a el

-Hola House, te importa si me siento?...

-Te importa si me voy? … contesto sarcástico

- Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer… sé que no fue la mejor manera en que pude haber reaccionado, pero en el momento no pensé bien las cosas, Cuddy es mi amiga y me dolió verla en ese estado

-Soy tu amigo también… y sin decir nada más se levanto tomo sus papas y se fue

Wilson suspiro y también salió de la cafetería

House una vez más fue a su oficina, era más fácil aguantar a los patitos, que soportar los sermones de Wilson

-Y bien están dispuestos a admitir su error?... pregunto con la sonrisa sarcástica que tanto le caracterizaba

-Aun no… las pruebas muestran que su hígado esta fallando y mientras tomábamos sangre para analizarla, tuvo una convulsión, le hemos puesto carbamazepina para detener las convulsiones pero necesitamos hacer una biopsia del hígado para saber por que esta fallando… Cameron contesto preocupada

-Y que están esperando para hacerla?... enseguida respondió house

-Pues esperamos autorización para hacerla?... Foreman contesto, sin importarle que House le volviera a gritar

House se quedo callado por un segundo… no tenía ganas de ver a Cuddy y mucho menos discutir con ella, por el permiso para la biopsia

-Chase! Ve con Cuddy y pide la autorización y haz la biopsia

-Yo? … Contesto un sorprendido Chase

-Acaso hay otro canguro en esta sala?, Si tu!... Ve y pide esa autorización!

Chase volteo a ver a sus colegas como preguntando que es lo que le pasaba a su jefe, los otros simplemente le miraron dando a entender que tampoco lo sabían y mejor era no preguntar, por lo que Chase, simplemente salió y fue por esa autorización

Cuddy estaba al teléfono y con bastantes pendientes por terminar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Adelante… dijo bastante desganada

-Buenas tardes Dra. Necesitamos autorización para hacer una biopsia hepática, la paciente muestra deficiencia grave además de continuos desmayos, niveles de sangre no muestran anemia…mientras le entregaba el folder con el expediente de la paciente

Mientras Cuddy revisaba el expediente, pensaba por que House no había venido por el consentimiento, esto era algo que le fascinaba hacer, pruebas potencialmente peligrosas a sus pacientes y el que no hubiera venido a pedirle autorización era extraño y le dolía que la estuviese evitando

- Está bien pueden hacerla… firmo el permiso y le regreso el folder

-Dr. Chase… puedo preguntar por que bajo estas tu pidiendo el permiso y no House?... no es que tenga algo de malo, simplemente es mmmm… diferente… aunque ya sabía la respuesta, una parte de su inconsciente, deseaba que la respuesta de Chase fuera diferente

-No lo sé… exclamo Chase… -Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, pero House hoy esta de peor humor que de costumbre y al parecer también su pierna le esta dando más problemas, así que cuando pregunte por que yo tenia que venir, solo contesto que era el único canguro de la sala… Así que no pregunte más y pues aquí estoy

-Esta bien gracias Chase… ve y hagan esa biopsia

Así paso, más de una semana Cuddy concentrándose en su trabajo tal vez más de lo que debía, house evitando a toda costa encontrase con Cuddy y con Wilson, soportando el dolor de su pierna, el cual cada día parecía ser más fuerte que el anterior… y hasta llego a preguntarse si seria cierto lo que Wilson algún día le dijo sobre si el dolor de su pierna era psicológico, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea

El miércoles por la mañana Cuddy se encontraba en su oficina, revisando unos correos, cuando vio la hora en su computadora y se dio cuenta de que era hora de su consulta, esta vez seria la primera vez en que le harían un ultrasonido y estaba muy emocionada por ver a su bebe, así que cerro su correo y apago la computadora y salió de su oficina…

En el piso de Ginecología la enfermera en recepción la saludo muy amablemente…

-Buenos días Dra. Cuddy, la doctora ya la esta esperando en su consultorio

-Muchas gracias… le contesto la decana.

-Hola Lisa!... Como estas?, Lista para el ultrasonido?

-Hola… estoy bien, gracias y por supuesto que estoy lista

-Muy bien pasa y ponte la bata, mientras yo preparo todo

Cuddy se cambio y se puso la bata y espero a que entrar la doctora

-Muy bien Lisa, recuéstate y vamos a conocer a tu bebe

Cuddy se recostó y abrió un poco la bata para que la doctora pudiera aplicarle el gel, respiro profundamente y espero mientras la doctora le revisaba

-Todo luce muy bien, el latido es fuerte… giro la pantalla para que Cuddy pudiera ver la imagen…

-Voy a imprimir una copia para ti…

-Gracias... Cuddy tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba muy feliz de que todo estuviera bien con el bebe, aunque aun era muy temprano para cantar victoria, el primer trimestre siempre es complicado, aun así no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz al ver la imagen de su hijo o hija

-Te has sentido bien?... Algún síntoma, mareos fatiga nauseas?

-Todos los anteriores, Pero es normal …

-Lo es… pero no queremos correr riesgos… mientras decía esto, comenzó a tomar la presión de la decana

-Lisa tu presión esta algo alta, no es mucho pero como te dije no queremos correr ningún riesgo… Hay algo que te este preocupando?

-Que si hay algo que me esta preocupando? Siempre hay algo que me esta preocupando, si no es una junta con los directivos es la huelga de enfermeras, en fin hay muchas cosas que me preocupan en este momento

-Supongo que eso es lo que viene con ser la decana de este hospital, pero necesitas relajarte, no creo necesario recordarte que es importante que tu salud sea excelente

-No, no tienes que hacerlo, pero créeme que no es por gusto que este así… Contesto algo triste.

-Si tal vez, pero también te conozco demasiado bien y se que muchas veces te preocupas más de lo que deberías… intenta relajarte y nos veremos dentro de 15 días para un chequeo ok?

-Esta bien… muchas gracias…. suspiro

Cuddy se cambio y bajo a su oficina a continuar con la rutina de siempre

Días después House no resistió mas no ver a Cuddy así que bajo a su oficina

Abrió azotando la puerta, provocándole un sobre salto a Cuddy

-Tenemos que hablar Lisa…

Continuara….

**Esperemos que les haya gustado y también tenerles el capitulo siguiente pronto****… un saludo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooooooo chicas siento enormemente que tengan que esperar por la actualización u.u… sin embargo han sido por razones de trabajo :s…jeje bueno no las entretengo mas aquí les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten **

Cuddy se sobresalto un poco con el ruido de la puerta….

-ok… no te digo que pases porque obviamente ya estas adentro… así que toma asiento

House paso y se sentó… luego tomo su bastón con ambas manos…se notaba algo nervioso

-y bien? … de que querías hablar house?

- he pensado mucho estos días… te dije que te amaba… y que yo no podía con tu embarazo… suspiro

-así es… house yo no te pido que… house la interrumpió

- no quiero perderte… ambos guardaron silencio unos cuantos segundos…-es verdad no estoy preparado para tu embarazo… pero te extraño

-yo también te extraño… dijo una cabizbaja cuddy… pero mi embarazo existe y no voy a hacer nada en contra de el…

-yo lo sé… es tu sueño hecho realidad y tampoco te pediría que hicieras algo en contra de ello, yo solo… te quiero pedir tiempo

-tiempo?... estas considerando que reanudemos nuestra relación?

-yo… creo que tal vez necesite tiempo para asimilar este cambio…

-y luego qué?... decidirás si quieres regresar o no?...

-no se te hace algo cruel?... respondió algo indignada

- tienes que reconocer que aceptar a el hijo de otro no es fácil…

Cuddy permaneció callada, lo que le había dicho house era verdad… sabia que lo que le estaba pidiendo a house era demasiado…

-es verdad, es algo muy difícil… no veo porque lo quieres pensar house… si llegaras a decidir permanecer conmigo, yo no te pido que seas su padre, sin embargo estarás ahí y formaras parte importante de su vida, yo no quisiera que luego te arrepintieras y pudieras demostrar desprecio hacia el…

-por eso mismo te pido tiempo cuddy… lo que decidiré no es algo sencillo, se las responsabilidades que tendré… créeme no lo tomare a la ligera

Cuddy se puso de pie y camino hacia el haciendo que house se parara también y quedaran frente a frente…

-sea lo que decidas house… en mi tendrás una amiga…

House tomo sus manos y le dio un beso tierno que se prolongo varios segundos…

-lo sé… solo pido un poco de tiempo

-está bien house… tomate el tiempo que sea necesario

House asintió con la cabeza… tomo su bastón y salió de ahí dejando a cuddy muy pensativa…

Pasaron los días y house y cuddy se veían de vez en cuando en el trabajo y aunque su trato era cordial, definitivamente no era lo mismo… cosa que Wilson noto

-te invito a comer… con ese pretexto Wilson irrumpió en la oficina de house

-de cuando acá me invitas tu a comer?... con la mirada extrañada

- tú siempre robas mi comida, no debería extrañarte que este acostumbrado a eso… ahora prefiero mejor pagarte tu propia comida… sarcástico

-se que esa no es la razón sin embargo quien podría despreciar una comida gratis… vamos…

Ambos amigos salieron de la oficina con rumbo a un restaurant conocido por ambos, al llegar ahí ambos pidieron sus acostumbradas comidas para luego mirarse fijamente…

-y bien?... cuestiono house

-que?... pasa algo?... respondió Wilson fingiendo indiferencia

-estás seguro que no me trajiste aquí con fin en especifico?... entrecerrando los ojos

-no… Wilson rodo los ojos desviando la mirada hacia un lado

-ok te di varias oportunidades…

Justo cuando house se disponía a acomodarse en su asiento, wilson interrumpió…

-ok… pensaba que podría interrogarte de una forma menos obvia… pero contigo no se puede… suspiro

- eso ya deberías saberlo…

-mi pregunta es la que últimamente te he hecho desde hace semanas… que pasa con cuddy?...ya arreglaron sus diferencias?... han hablado? porque he notado que ya mantienen mas contacto de forma muy civilizada…

-no debería decirte… pero sé que eres un chismoso de primera y que si no me interrogas a mi lo haras con cuddy…

-definitivamente… respondió Wilson

-he hablado con ella… le pedí tiempo…

-qué?... house… acaso tu estas considerando…house lo interrumpió enseguida mientras Wilson seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos debido a la noticia

-pedí… tiempo eso es todo

-esto es muy importante… para ti… ufff es un gran paso… te das cuenta de pronto dejas a un lado tu lado egoísta y miserable y estas abriéndote paso a una oportunidad

-gracias… se nota que eres mi amigo Wilson

-esto es enorme house…

-basta… solo pedí tiempo no me presiones… haciendo puchero

- y que has pensado?

-acaso no escuchaste?... dije no me presiones

-lo sé… solo quiero saber que sientes

-yo… no lo sé Wilson…

-gracias a dios!... señalando la comida que llevaba el mesero… así mi amigo podrá cerrar la boca y ocuparla en algo más productivo

Mientras pasaban los días… las semanas… y los meses cuddy estaba un poco más tranquila su embarazo empezaba a notarse y el asunto de house, aunque estaba al pendiente no quería sugestionarse, el trato con él era cada vez más cordial… En uno de tantos casos house tenía que pedir como siempre la autorización de cuddy… al entrar la encontró desayunando…

-hola cuddy…

-hola house… pasa

-ohh siento interrumpir tu desayuno… necesito tu autorización… mientras le entregaba un folder

Cuddy leyó detenidamente… luego de unos segundos… -creo que es razonable… y enseguida firmo los papeles

-no es algo tan arriesgado…

-lo se por eso lo digo creo que… enseguida cuddy se levanto del asiento y corrió al cesto de basura a devolver el estomago… house se acerco a ella a auxiliarla

-estas mejor?... mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse…

-si … gracias… siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto

- no te preocupes… toma… le acerco un vaso de agua que minutos antes tomaba

-gracias…

- el pequeño demonio te sigue dando molestias?...

-ya ves lo que dicen… los tres primeros meses… pero al parecer este niño quiere mas

-niño?...te han dicho que es niño?

-si… sonrió…

-felicidades cuddy…

-gracias...

-bueno te dejo… hay que salvar vidas!... segura que estas bien?...

-si es normal… no te preocupes…

-ok… adiós…

House salió de la oficina llevándose el folder… después de trabajar toda la tarde cuddy se disponía a irse a casa… cuando de pronto recibió una visita que la sorprendió…

-hola puedo pasar?...

- hola… que sorpresa… paso algo con tu paciente?...

-no mi paciente está bien…

-ok… entonces que necesitas?...

-que no puedo visitar a una amiga?

-ohh… claro que si… respondía cuddy sorprendida

-como seguiste?...

A cuddy le dio ternura que house aun estuviera preocupado por ella después de lo de aquella tarde…

-estoy bien house… enserio esto…ya es normal para mi…

-ok… traje algo…mientras secaba un pequeño oso azul de una bolsa de papel

-ohh…cuddy lo tomo y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar sin duda alguna la había sorprendido

-es para el niño… tú ya jugaste demasiado… sarcástico

-lo sé… es muy bello… sonrió

-no es para tanto…

-es más bello el gesto que has tenido… te lo agradezco mucho

-cuddy ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos de lo nuestro…

-lo sé…

De pronto cuddy se torno nerviosa… no sabía que esperar, a pesar de no mortificarse en ese tiempo con la idea de lo que house decidiría… era algo que tenía muy presente y que aunque no lo quisiera le daba ilusión pensar que tal vez podrían regresar…

-lo he pensado mucho…

-y bien?... house como ya te lo repetí… sea lo que decidas siempre tendrás mi amistad…

-lo sé…

-y bien?...

-creo… que podríamos intentarlo… que dices?...

Cuddy no sabía que responder, solo atino a sacar una gran sonrisa de su rostro….

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y continúen comentando, les agradezco mucho que lo hagan, esperamos no tardar mucho para actualizar el próximo, les mandamos un saludo bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooooooo chicas tanto tiempo u.u… una disculpa pero hemos tenido mucho trabajo y en caso de mi querida huddymarie exámenes :s … en fin no las entretengo, que lo disfruten**!

-cuddy?... dijo house pasando la mano frente a Cuddy quien se había quedado completamente callada.

-Tierra llamando a cuddy!... esta vez House alzando un poco más la voz.

-Qué opinas?... Podemos intentarlo? … pregunto una vez más.

-Me encantaría house… cuddy no dejaba de sonreír

-Bien porque desde hace mucho quiero hacer esto... tomando a Cuddy por la cintura la acerco a él y la beso, el beso comenzó siendo suave pero conforme transcurría el tiempo se volvía más apasionado, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en terminar el beso, pero estando en el hospital, Cuddy temía que alguien les viera así que se separo de él.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí House, alguien podría vernos…

-Vamos Cuddy… porque tenías que matar el momento así?... son meses sin haber estado cerca de ti y las gemelas, no puedes pedirme que me contenga… mientras miraba fijamente hacia su escote, el cual con el embarazo se había vuelto más voluminoso.

Cuddy con su mano alzo la cabeza de House para que la viera a los ojos. 

-Se que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero también no puedes pedirme que actúe tan libremente… debemos actuar con cautela, no quiero que empiecen los rumores y apuestas sobre nuestra situación… Esto lo decía mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la barba de House.

El sin realmente darse cuenta inclinaba mas su cabeza hacia la mano de Cuddy, aunque difícilmente lo diría en voz alta, pero había extrañado sus caricias, su aroma. La había extrañado demasiado.

-Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Pregunto House sin separar su cabeza, prolongando así las caricias que Cuddy le estaba dando, pero inmediatamente pudo sentir un cambio en ella, así que volteo a verla intentando entender que es lo que había pasado.

Cuddy no sabía cómo decirle que no.

-House lo siento pero….

En eso el la interrumpió mirando hacia sus pies y alejándose un poco. Que es lo que había pasado, porque no quería estar con él?  
-Está bien, solo pensé que sería una buena forma de recomenzar pero si no quieres….

Cuddy una vez más tomo su cabeza y pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos. 

-House… no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero últimamente he estado muy cansada y el trabajo no me ha permitido relajarme… de hecho estaba por irme cuando tú entraste.

House no sabía que decir o hacer, solo veía a Cuddy esperando poder descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuddy no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara, ver a House tan vulnerable era algo demasiado insólito.

-Pero… podríamos ir a mi casa… ahí podríamos platicar más tranquilos y yo al fin podría quitarme estos zapatos que me están matando.

House sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, Cuddy no lo estaba alejando. Al contrario.

-Me parece perfecto, le contesto, se acerco a su escritorio y tomo el portafolio de Cuddy y su abrigo del perchero. Le ayudo a ponérselo y se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla se volteo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. 

-Te veo en tu casa. Y con esto salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuddy aun impactada por la actitud de House, se acomodo el abrigo apago las luces y salió de su oficina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Llego al estacionamiento subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Durante el camino no pudo evitar pensar en que sería de ellos dos ahora que House había aceptado estar con ella a pesar de que le había ocultado su embarazo.

Querría estar presente como su padre, o solo actuaria como su pareja. Que pasara en el hospital cuando se enteren de su situación, ya había varios rumores sobre su embarazo y sobre quién era el padre.

Que pasaría ahora que les vieran a House y a ella juntos. Tendría que hablar con los directivos y no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionarían ante tal situación. Sin darse cuenta poso su mano sobre su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo, así fue que logro tranquilizarse un poco. Y pensó que no había motivos para mortificarse, su relación con House no cambiaría su forma de trabajo, así que los directivos no tendrán motivos para reclamarle y lo que los demás digan no debía afectarle, dejaría que hablaran y digan lo que quieran. Con esos pensamientos, continúo manejando los pocos minutos que hacían falta para llegar a su casa.

Mientras tanto House iba en su moto, pensando en Cuddy. Iba a dar la vuelta en la calle que le llevaba a casa de ella pero en el último momento decidió seguir derecho, continuo manejando uno kilómetros más hasta que llego a un pequeño lugar. Estaciono su moto y bajo. Adentrándose más hacia ese local el cual estaba bastante concurrido.

Cuddy, llego a su casa bajo del auto y le extraño el que House aun no llegara, el había salido unos minutos antes y llevaba la moto, así que tendría que haber llegado antes que ella.  
Intento no alarmarse, entro a su casa y aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo y por fin se quito los zapatos que tanto le estaban molestando.

Una vez que se había cambiado fue hacia la sala y vio que habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había llegado. Y House aun no estaba ahí. Ahora si estaba preocupada, por lo que fue a su cuarto tomo su celular y marco.

-Vamos House contesta!... decía mientras el teléfono sonaba y sonaba.

Colgó y volvió a marcar –Vamos contesta. Se decía a si misma porque no contestaba. Le habría pasado algo? El teléfono continúo sonando hasta que entro el buzón de voz.

-Haz llamado a Gregory House, seguramente no quiero atender a tu llamada así que no te molestes en dejar mensaje, biiiiiiip.

-House donde diablos estas? Que pasa que no has llegado? Por favor llámame. Decía Cuddy con voz bastante preocupada.

Colgó y a los pocos minutos volvió a marcar, pero el teléfono seguía mandándola a buzón.

Se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana. Intentaba calmarse pero los minutos seguían pasando y House no aparecía.

Casi media hora después, escucho el ruido de la motocicleta. Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

La abrió y vio a un House muy tranquilo cargando dos bolsas de comida.

-Donde te metiste? Me tenías preocupada...

House, vio como sus ojos estaban llorosos y seguramente las lágrimas no tardarían mucho en brotar. – Hormonas del embarazo… se dijo a si mismo evitando a toda costa reírse.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre y decidí cómprate tu favorito, dijo señalando la bolsa con los alimentos.

Cuddy sonrió ante el gesto de House.

-Podrías haberme avisado… estaba preocupada… además te llame y típico de ti no contestabas el celular. Se limpio una pequeña lágrima y se movió para dejar pasar a House

Ante esto House se llevo la mano al bolsillo, buscando el teléfono. -Debo haberlo dejado en la oficina. Y paso directo hacia la cocina dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Tomo unos platos y puso una porción de la cena en cada uno de ellos. Con un poco de dificultad los llevo hacia la sala donde Cuddy estaba esperándole. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. House ya iba casi a medio plato cuando volteo a ver a Cuddy.

-Y ahora qué? Pregunto

Cuddy sin entender a que se refería, dejo el plato sobre la mesa y volteo a verle.

-Ahora qué? Le pregunto dudosa. A que te refieres?

-Si! Ahora qué? Qué pasa con nosotros. Contesto él.  
Saldremos como lo hicimos antes, quieres que las cosas vayan más despacio, quieres que anuncie desde el balcón del hospital, lo que todos los doctores y enfermeras han sospechado desde hace años? Esto último lo dijo en tono sarcástico.

Cuddy rio ante el último comentario. –No lo sé House, creo que debemos ser discretos, mi situación no es muy fácil, ya la gente habla a mis espaldas sobre mi embarazo y si ahora se enteran de lo nuestro, no sé como vaya a resultar.

-Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo. Así cuando Wilson se entere volverá a gritar como loca adolescente.

-Creo que sería lo más conveniente. Así iremos preparando las cosas. Le contesto ella.  
Se acerco un poco más a House y el la jalo más hacia su cuerpo y paso su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y la abrazo. Cuddy recargo su cabeza sobre él.

-Te extrañe. Dijo Cuddy mientras acariciaba el pecho de House.  
-Me alegro que estés aquí.  
Se estiro un poco y le dio un beso. Se besaron por varios minutos, y después House se acomodo en el sillón de manera que ambos quedarán mas cómodos y volvió a abrazarla, platicaron un poco más sobre lo que había pasado en este tiempo, pero House podía notar que Cuddy estaba realmente cansada. Así que decidió irse.

-Ya es tarde y tú debes descansar, nos vemos mañana.

Se levanto y cuando iba a caminar sintió como Cuddy le tomaba de la mano. Ella se levanto, se acerco a él y le dio un beso.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Contestó  
-Descansa nos vemos mañana. Y con esto salió de Casa de Cuddy.  
Sin saberlo ambos sonreían ampliamente.

Cuddy fue a su habitación, se lavo los dientes y se acostó. Esa noche durmió tranquilamente. Después de meses de no poder descansar correctamente.

Pasaron varios días y Cuddy y House mientras estaban en el hospital, se trataban como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, discutían por procedimientos, horas de clínica. En fin lo normal en la rutina de trabajo. Y por las noches las cosas cambiaban ambos eran más cariñosos con el otro, había cenas o veían películas acurrucados en el sillón. House solía pasar las noches en casa de ella y mientras dormían, él le abrazaba y colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de Cuddy, esto lo hacía cuando la creía dormida, pero en varias ocasiones Cuddy se daba cuenta de estas caricias.

Los días seguían pasando y Wilson no podía comprender como sus amigos eran tan testarudos y no estaban juntos. Pensó que House hablaría con Cuddy pero por lo que veía, eso no había pasado y comenzaba a dudar que en algún momento pasara.

-Cuando piensas hablar con Cuddy? … cuestiono el oncólogo a su amigo entrando como a su oficina sin tocar, tal y como House lo haría.

-Hablar de qué?... fingió indiferencia

-Vamos no te hagas… bien sabes a lo que me refiero. Wilson veía seriamente a su amigo.  
-Han pasado varios meses desde que le pediste tiempo. Y no veo que las cosas entre ustedes dos cambien.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho. Si ya pasaron varios meses y no he hablado con ella, que te hace pensar que lo hare ahora?

-O sea que no piensas aceptar la situación de Cuddy?

-Eso es algo que no te importa Wilson. Me voy ya casi son las 4 hora de mi novela.  
Diciendo esto se levanto y salió de su oficina. Entro al elevador y oprimió el botón del primer piso. Mientras bajaba, House recordaba todo lo que había pasado en ese elevador y rio para sí mismo.

-Buenos días alegría! Grito entrando sin avisar a la oficina de Cuddy.

-Que pasa House?

-Uyy estamos de malas el día de hoy? Necesitas un poco de amor? Le dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-House estoy muy ocupada no estoy para juegos, que necesitas?

-Tu oncólogo estrella, me estaba acosando con preguntas sobre tu trasero. Y eso me hizo pensar que no te había visto y extrañaba a las gemelas. Así que aquí estoy y me alegro de verlas, hoy se ven muy bien.

Cuddy rodo los ojos y continúo trabajando.

-Bueno ya las has visto, ahora podrías dejarme trabajar por favor?

House iba a contestar con otro sarcasmo, cuando se fijo que Cuddy estaba muy pálida. Esto le alarmo.

-Te sientes bien?

Suspirando y dejando el archivo que estaba leyendo.  
-No lo sé, estoy muy cansada y no he podido comer nada, todo me da nausea, supongo que ya se me pasara.

-Segura que solo es eso? Pregunto preocupado.

-Es lindo que te preocupes por mí, intento sonreír un poco.

Se levanto para acercarse más a él, pero en eso sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre.

-Ahhhhh.. Grito Cuddy

House se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Que pasa Cuddy! Alarmado

Cuddy con lágrimas en los ojos y con la mano en su vientre, volteo a verlo .

-No lo sé…

Continuara….

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, y agradecemos cada uno de sus comentarios, esperamos que sigan dejando sus opiniones y sugerencias al respecto, y prometemos no tardarnos tanto con el sig capi, les mandamos un abrazo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok lo prometido es deuda les dijimos que trataríamos de no tardarnos y la musa inspiradora llego antes XDD alabada sea jajaja, que lo disfruten chicas **

-tranquila… no te alarmes… intentaba calmar un poco a cuddy

-me están dando unas punzadas muy fuertes house… con la voz quebrada intentando controlarse así misma

-necesito ayuda aquí!... grito house al asistente de cuddy

Rápidamente entro el asistente de cuddy y viendo de lo que se trataba inmediatamente mando pedir una camilla…

Una vez en la camilla, la trasladaron de urgencia para ser atendida, cuddy pidió que llamaran a el Dr. Stevens ya que él estaba al tanto de su embarazo, mientras cuddy era intervenida, house esperaba impaciente afuera del quirófano, la noticia de que la Dra. cuddy se había puesto mal se había regado como pólvora por el hospital, Wilson de inmediato fue al encuentro de house…

-que paso?... preguntaba alarmado y aun recuperando la respiración al ir tan deprisa

-cuddy se ha puesto mal, la están interviniendo… en un tono por demás serio

- y el bebe?... como esta?

-no lo sé… empezó con unas punzadas y de pronto se convirtieron en contracciones

-quien la está atendiendo?

-Stevens… al parecer él ha llevado el embarazo de cuddy, ella me pidió que la atendiera

-Stevens es muy buen doctor, no te preocupes… tratando de controlar los nervios… - y dime house… que hacías con cuddy?... discutían?

-no…

-solo se puso así de pronto?

-ya te lo dije… rodo los ojos exasperado

-te creo… es solo que tu ahora no tienes paciente así que se me hace raro que hayas estado con ella

-cuddy y yo… ya tenemos tiempo que… regresamos… suspiro

-qué?... y porque lo ocultaron?

-porque…

En ese instante se vieron interrumpidos por el Dr. Stevens…

-como esta?... inmediatamente pregunto house

-intentamos parar las contracciones, sin embargo tendremos que operar house, cuddy ahora esta sedada, necesito que localicen a sus familiares o al padre del niño…

-yo me hago responsable… dijo en un tono serio ante la mirada sorpresiva de Wilson

-la operación es muy riesgosa house… decía el Dr. Stevens tratando de que house entendiera la gravedad de la situación

-yo soy el padre de esa criatura, firmare lo que sea necesario…

-muy bien…

El Dr. Stevens se fue dejando a Wilson y house mas preocupados que hacia minutos atrás

-acabas de decir que eres el padre del niño… decía Wilson pensativo

-y que querías que dijera?... esperar a que la madre de cuddy llegara?... para cuando lo hiciera el bebe ya no existiría… además… suspiro… -es la verdad, yo seré la figura paterna de ese niño

-tienes razón… ahora esperemos que las cosas salgan bien…

Wilson le dio una palmada en la espalda a house, quien aunque quería disimularlo, estaba sumamente nervioso, en ese momento llegaron Chase y foreman

-escuchamos que cuddy se puso mal… que le pasa? Pregunto Chase a house

-es el embarazo, ahora la están operando

-hay algo que podamos hacer? … cuestiono foreman

-no… regresen a trabajar… no hay nada que podamos hacer

Tanto Chase como foreman obedecieron sin chistar a house

Finalmente después de un par de horas salía el Dr. Stevens del quirófano dando la tan ansiada noticia a house y Wilson

-cuddy y tu hijo están bien… Wilson pudo observar la sonrisa y el suspiro de alivio en la cara de house – detuvimos las contracciones y el sangrado, ahora solo basta seguir monitoreando su estado, y una lenta recuperación

-gracias Stevens…

-de nada… en un momento más será trasladada a un cuarto

Una vez que se fue el doctor…

-vaya… gracias a dios todo salió bien, llamaras a la mama de cuddy?... porque necesitara muchos cuidados… cuestiono Wilson

-si… mientras ella llegue, yo la cuidare

Wilson asintió con la cabeza… mientras tanto en la oficina de house, se encontraban revisando los posibles casos lo patitos

-mujer 25 años… decía taub mientras sostenía un folder y era interrumpido por la llegada de Chase

-ya salió cuddy del quirófano

-como esta?...cuestiono foreman

-estable, estará en recuperación algunos días

-pues aunque todos los sospechábamos desde hacía rato, ya quedo demostrado su embarazo… decía taub mientras arqueaba la ceja… -para operar a cuddy necesitaban la autorización de algún familiar o pareja… quien firmo?

-no lo sé… respondió Chase

-no estaba su familia con ella?... cuestiono una vez más un mas intrigado taub

-cuando fuimos nosotros solo estaban Wilson y house… contesto taub

-que más les da quien firmo… en un tono indignado decía 13

-no te das cuenta?... uno de esos dos es el padre del bebe… sonreía taub ante el comentario mientras todos se miraban unos a otros

-apostamos?... respondió Chase

-no lo puedo creer… 13 rodaba los ojos

-yo creo que es house… respondió inmediatamente foreman

-no… yo creo que es Wilson… decía taub… - solo hay que ver que cuddy hace ya tiempo que está alejada de house y con quien se le ve más a menudo es con Wilson

- con ninguno se le ha visto en una actitud sospechosa… así que está muy parejo… yo digo que es house… decía Chase

-y tú?... taub cuestionaba a 13

-yo no apuesto gracias

-ok 50 dólares, al ganador…

Mientras tanto a cuddy ya la habían trasladado a una habitación, house se mantenía a su lado… pasaron las horas y aunque house se veía exhausto no se había despegado de su lado… por fin cuddy abrió lentamente los ojos… y vio a house sentado en el sofá aun lado en una posición algo incomoda

-house… decía casi sin fuerzas… house solo se estremeció… - house… esta vez un poco mas alto

House abrió los ojos y la vio consciente, inmediatamente se acerco a ella

-hola… como te sientes?

-como si me hubiera atropellado un camión… trato de sonreír…- como esta mi bebe?

-el está bien… te operaron

-mi madre está aquí?... cuestiono extrañada

-no… ella estará llegando aquí mañana al mediodía

-y como me operaron? Quien firmo la autorización?

-yo… dije que era el padre del bebe

-de verdad?

-si… no podíamos esperar a que tu madre llegara

-gracias, nos salvaste a ambos… sonrió

-cuddy… yo no dije ninguna mentira… desde que regresamos he estado consciente de que el estar contigo… conlleva estar también con el bebe

-house… yo no te quiero presionar… yo quiero que tu… house la interrumpió

-cuddy el será mi hijo… lo veré nacer… además prácticamente es mío no?

-estás seguro?... yo no te pido nada house

-lo sé… hoy que te pusiste mal… estaba preocupado por ti… pero también por él, no quería que les pasara nada a ambos…

Cuddy lo miraba embelesada aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando… extendió su mano, la cual house tomo y le dio un tierno beso

-te amo...

-lo sé… ahora descansa… trata de dormir

Cuddy hizo caso, estaba muy débil por lo que no tuvo problemas para obedecer

Al día siguiente la Sra. Alice cuddy llegaba alarmada al hospital

-como esta mi hija?... preguntaba alarmada a la recepcionista

Una vez que le dieron las indicaciones de donde se encontraba, entro cuidadosamente al cuarto, notando un cuadro por demás peculiar, house estaba arriba de la cama también abrazando a cuddy con mucho cuidado…

-ejem… buenas tardes…

-hola mama… sonrió cuddy un tanto nerviosa al notar su presencia

House enseguida se paró de la cama, buenas tardes… Greg House extendió la mano

-mucho gusto, Alice cuddy… hija como estas?

-estoy bien mama, gracias… no te preocupes

-bueno creo que las dejare a solas para que platiquen…con permiso… te veo luego

-si… mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad

House se dirigió a las regaderas del hospital, se dio una ducha rápida, y fue a su oficina

-Algún caso?

-no aun… respondió foreman

-house deberías ir a descansar, te quedaste toda la noche con cuddy?... cuestiono taub

- porque lo dices?... tengo muchas camisetas iguales…-sarcástico

-y como esta ella?... te quedaste con ella? … ahora preguntaba chase

-porque tanto interés?

-sabemos que el padre del niño firmo el consentimiento para que la operaran… rápidamente dijo taub

- aja… saben… creo que iré a la clínica a dormir un rato… cualquier cosa me avisan al celular… house salió de ahí dejando a todos con la misma duda

En el comedor se encontraba Wilson cuando fue abordado por Chase…

-hola… puedo sentarme?

-si… claro… no tienes trabajo?

-no… vengo de la clínica, aun no tenemos un caso… te ves muy cansado… dormiste bien?

-no… con lo de cuddy, no pude pegar un ojo

-la estimas mucho verdad?

-más de lo que te imaginas

Wilson pudo notar como taub y foreman los observaban a lo lejos e inmediatamente relaciono los cuestionamientos de Chase

-ayer aun no llegaba la mama de cuddy, quien se quedo con ella?

-sabes Chase me tengo que ir recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer…

Wilson salió de ahí y se dirigió a buscar a house, el cual encontró dormido en uno de los cuartos de la clínica…dio un portazo que hizo despertar a house

-si cuddy te viera te estaría sermoneando

-como sabrás… ahora no está en condición de sermonear a nadie, así que no creo que le importe mucho

- porque no aprovechas que no tienes caso y que la mama de cuddy esta con ella para ir a descansar a tu casa?

-mas al rato me iré… quiero despedirme de cuddy antes

-sabes fui a abordado de una manera muy extraña por uno tus empleados… al parecer estaba muy curioso por saber quien se había quedado con cuddy anoche

- lo sé… se mueren por saber quién es el papa del bebe… mientras se daba la vuelta en la camilla donde estaba acostado

- ellos creen que soy el padre?... cuestiono Wilson

-al parecer eres uno de los candidatos

-tan fácil que es ver la autorización de la operación

-ejem… yo me encargue de que desapareciera… los dejare con la intriga unas horas más…

Wilson sonrió… -ve a casa a descansar… más tarde pasare a ver a cuddy… Wilson salió de ahí… y como house prometió después de unas horas más de sueño en la clínica, se dirigió a su oficina por su mochila para irse a su casa

-descansaste?... cuestiono taub al verlo entrar

-como un bebe… mientras tomaba la mochila

- vas a tu casa?... pregunto foreman

-así es… no tenemos nada aquí y estoy rendido… adiós

House se dirigía a la puerta cuando taub lo detuvo…

-house… tú te quedaste ayer con cuddy?...

-adiós…

Taub, foreman y Chase se miraban entre ellos, mientras que 13 se reía burlona, en ese momento…

-ah por cierto… felicidades Chase

y foreman… house se asomaba por la puerta

-porque?... cuestiono Chase

-apostaron quien era el padre del bebe de cuddy no?... todos sabemos que taub es el menos observador de aquí, así que supongo que el aposto por Wilson, y si… seré papa… vayan comprando los habanos…adiós… y sonriendo se dirigió a la salida, mientras Chase y foreman chocaban las manos en señal de triunfo ante la mirada sorprendida de 13 y la de decepción de taub mientras sacaba los billetes de su cartera

Antes de irse house paso al cuarto de cuddy… para su sorpresa cuddy estaba sola y despierta

-hola… se asomo por la puerta house

-hola… te extrañe

-yo también… pero quería dejarte un momento a solas con tu madre… donde esta?... caminando lentamente hacia ella

-fue a traer un café…

House se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y en ese preciso momento entro la mama de cuddy

-ohhh perdón no quise interrumpir…

- no interrumpe suegra…

-suegra?... lo miraba sorprendida ante la sonrisa de cuddy

- yo no me presente adecuadamente, hace unas horas, soy Greg House… pareja de cuddy… y padre de su nuestro futuro hijo

CONTINUARA…

**Esperamos como siempre que les haya gustado, y dejen un review, en el prox capitulo tal vez tardemos un poco, aunque no tanto como la vez pasada ****, les mandamos un beso**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaa… tanto tiempo…jeje, les pedimos una disculpa u.u y les prometemos que el próximo capítulo no tardaremos tanto, que lo disfruten!**

No interrumpe suegra…

-suegra?... lo miraba sorprendida ante la sonrisa de Cuddy

- yo no me presente adecuadamente, hace unas horas, soy Greg House… pareja de Cuddy… y padre de su nuestro futuro hijo

La mama de Cuddy estaba sorprendida con lo que House le había dicho, sabia del embarazo de su hija, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar sobre quién era el padre del bebe.

-Mucho gusto dijo la Sra. Cuddy, extendiendo su mano para saludar a House.  
Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio

-bueno yo volveré más tarde los dejare solos- dijo la señora Cuddy dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-No se preocupe yo ya me iba, solo quería ver a Lisa antes de ir a mi casa.

-nos vemos mañana. Dijo House acercándose a Cuddy y dándole un pequeño beso y sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , poso su mano sobre el vientre de Cuddy y lo acaricio.

Cuddy no dijo nada, solo sonrió para sus adentros, pero su mama no pudo disimular la amplia sonrisa y la felicidad al ver el comportamiento de House con su hija.

-buenas noches suegra!

-Buenas noches Greg!

Cuando House salió de la habitación, Cuddy volteo a ver a su mama quien aun sonreía ampliamente, - Si sigues sonriendo así, se te va a quedar pegada.

-Greg es un buen hombre, porque no me habías contado de el?

Cuddy en ese momento bajo la cabeza perdiendo la vista en la sabana que la cubría.

-Lisa? La llamo una vez más.

-No lo sé mamá es muy complicado.

Lisa y su mamá continuaron hablando sobre todo lo que había sucedido en esos meses, y entre más escuchaba, más le agradaba House.

-En verdad que Greg parece un buen hombre, me alegro de que estén juntos

-Lo sé mama- decía Cuddy sonriendo

House llego a su casa, el camino desde el hospital se le había hecho eterno todas las horas de desvelo y la tensión vivida durante esas horas le tenían exhausto, en cuanto entro a su departamento, aventó al sillón su mochila y chamarra , fue a su habitación y sin cambiarse de ropa se acostó a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

Al siguiente día, House estaba en el hospital a las 9 am, sorprendiendo a los doctores y las enfermeras. Se dirigía al elevador cuando escucho a Wilson llamándole.

-House espera! Paso algo con Cuddy? Pregunto alarmado

-No! Todo estaba bien anoche, porque lo preguntas?  
Sin poder disimular el miedo en su cara.

-Bueno es que es raro verte aquí tan temprano, usualmente a esta hora ni despierto estas.

-Y no se te ha ocurrido que la madre de mi hijo, está internada en este hospital y que tal vez la razón por la que estoy aquí tan temprano, es porque quiero verla? Diciendo esto, con su bastón presiono el botón del elevador y espero a que abrieran las puertas.

En cuanto se abrieron el entro y sin decirle algo mas a Wilson, presiono el botón del piso en el que se encontraba Cuddy. En cuanto llego a su cuarto pudo ver que estaba sola y con unos expedientes sobre sus piernas.

-Sexy mami! Grito House

Cuddy rodando los ojos dejo de leer el expediente para voltearle a ver  
-Buenos días a ti también!

-Se que tienes años de no ser una doctora de verdad, pero aun deberías recordar que debes mantener reposo y estar relajada, no tendrías que estar trabajando!

-Y tú deberías saber que no puedo estar tranquila, sabiendo que el trabajo se acumula además un par de expedientes no me harán daño.

- Eso no se ve como un par.

-En vez de estarme regañando, tendrías que darme un beso de buenos días. Le contesto Cuddy sonriendo

House se acerco a ella y delicadamente la beso , acariciando una vez más su vientre.

-Y donde esta mama Cuddy? House pregunto

-Le dije que fuera a mi casa a descansar un poco, por cierto mi mama me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-Que dijo?

-Que tú parecías una buena persona, creo que diste una buena impresión.

-Cuddy ya deberías estar acostumbrada, las mujeres no pueden resistir mis encantos. Le contesto sarcástico

Cuddy le iba a contestar pero en eso sonó el busca de House.

-Está bien, ve a ver a tu paciente, le dijo Cuddy antes de que House hablara.

-Pero mama! Yo no quiero ir! Decía haciendo pucheros

-House! Ve a ver a tu paciente o ve a la clínica tú eliges

-Está bien! Pero volveré!

-Eso espero

-Haber patitos que es lo que pasa con este paciente.

-No responde a los medicamentos y la RMI no presenta ninguna alteración.

House anotaba los síntomas, y pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades. Después de varias horas lograron encontrar que era lo que sucedía con el paciente.

House regreso a la habitación de Cuddy y al no verla ahí, pánico recorrió su cuerpo.  
Estaba a punto de salir a preguntar por ella, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Cuddy salió.

-Hola, House que ha pasado por que estas así? Le pregunto al notar su cara de preocupación.

House no quería admitir que se había preocupado al ver que no estaba, así que decidió evadir la pregunta.

-Como te sientes?

-Muy bien, quisiera ya salir de aquí!

-Eso ni lo pienses, tute quedas aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que estas fuera de peligro. Contesto enérgico.  
Le ayudo a regresar a la cama y tomo el control de la televisión, cambiando de canal hasta que encontró su telenovela.

-Sigo sin entender cómo puedes ver eso!

-Es un buen programa, además de que es educativo por eso lo veo. Contesto sin despegar la mirada de la tv.

Cuddy rio ante su respuesta, pero decidió no decir nada mas e intento ver el programa.

Durante los 3 siguientes días Cuddy estuvo en observación y House muy a su estilo pero la cuidaba y procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Esa noche House y Cuddy habían regresado a su casa y estaban acostados en la cama, House la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más hacia él.

-mmmm extrañe esto. Dijo Cuddy, recargándose sobre su pecho y abrazándolo.

-Cuddy, no soy un oso de peluche, para que me abraces así, que dirán de mi si me vieran. Dejaran de creer que soy rudo.

-Prometo guardar el secreto, y volvió a abrazarle.

House beso su frente y acaricio su cabello, y sin decir nada mas los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, los dos se preparaban para ir al hospital.

Cuddy se probaba diferentes faldas pero ninguna le gustaba como se le veía, volteo a ver a House, quien sonreía pícaramente.

Que es tan gracioso? Pregunto algo enfadada.

-Nada, solo que si me pidieras mi opinión diría que dejaras esas faldas y fueras a trabajar con lo que traes puesto solamente.

Cuddy rodo los ojos – Y es por eso que no te pido tu opinión, además no sabía que fueras tan compartido.

Ante su respuesta, House puso cara de duda.

Cuddy intentaba no reírse. –Pensé que solo tú podías verme en ropa interior, pero ahora que veo que no es así.

-Touché! Contesto House  
-las gemelas y tu súper trasero son solo míos! Decía mientras la abrazaba y ponía sus manos en la espalda de Cuddy bajando cada vez más.

-Vamos a llegar tarde! Decía ella intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

-mm no importa así nadie se preocupara por averiguar mis motivos para llegar temprano.

-Claro que importa, no puedo llegar tarde hay mucho que hacer.

-Aguafiestas!

Y con esto Cuddy se separo de él para terminar de arreglarse, media hora después ambos estaban listos para salir. Tomaron sus cosas y se subieron al auto.  
Ninguno de los hablo durante el trayecto pero el silencio no les incomodaba, Cuddy ponía su mano sobre la pierna de House y el ponía la suya sobre la mano de ella.

Llegaron al hospital y se bajaron del auto, y cuando estaban por entrar, House la detuvo la acerco a él y la beso. Seguían besándose cuando..

-Greg! Se escucho la voz de una mujer.

House inmediatamente se puso tenso y separándose de Cuddy volteo.

-Mama?

Continuara…

**Ojala que les haya gustado y ya se acerca el final u.u… esperemos que sigan la historia y dejando sus comentarios, les mandamos un beso **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas!, aquí les traemos la conti del fic, les agradecemos cada uno de sus comentarios y esperemos que este también les guste, no las entretenemos que lo disfruten! **

Cuddy noto el nerviosismo de House, ella se limitaba a observar a la Sra. Blythe…

-hola Greg… sonrió un tanto sorprendida…, no me presentas?... o ya se te olvidaron los buenos modales?...

-hola mama… ella es Lisa Cuddy… mi jefa y… algo mas… sarcástico

-eso lo pude notar… hola Lisa, soy Blythe… mientras le tomaba la mano…- mi hijo puede ser un poco torpe en las presentaciones…

-lo sé… mientras observaba a House… -mucho gusto…creo que los dejare solos, me dio gusto conocerla

-igualmente Lisa… espero que luego platiquemos con más calma…

-claro que si… respondió con nerviosismo… -con permiso….nos vemos luego House

House asintió con lo cabeza, en otro momento la hubiera agarrado a besos y separarse cuando cuddy le dijera que estaban dando un espectáculo, pero ahora era diferente, estaba su madre ahí…

Luego de marcharse cuddy…

-y dime qué hiciste para que esa pobre mujer cayera en tus redes he?...lo miraba de reojo…

-ohhhh… mujer de poca fe!... bromeaba… no puedes esperar a llegar a la cafetería para sermonearme?

-a la cafetería?, que hay de malo con tu oficina?...

-no quiero que mis patitos me molesten…

-más bien, no quieres que te vean conmigo…

-ohhh como crees?...

Una vez en la cafetería…

-Y bien?... me contaras sobre ella?... una vez más su madre cuestionaba

-primero dime qué haces aquí?...

-acaso no puedo visitar a mi hijo?

-ohhh no mientas… tu vienes a visitarme pero siempre con una llamada de antelación…

-y lo hice…

-aja…. Y estaba sonámbulo?... porque no lo recuerdo

- te llame y no estabas…me contesto uno de tus empleados y sabes… cuando uno empieza a conversar con la gente se entera de muchas cosas…

-como que cosas?...

-pues que no estabas en tu oficina porque te la pasabas cuidando a tu pareja… la cual si no me equivoco seguramente es lisa

-así es… y ahora a que empleado mío tendré que matar?... fingía enojo

-eso no importa, ahora cuéntame que quiero saber…

-es todo… ella es mi pareja tu lo has dicho

-aja… y para cuando es el bebe?... porque de otra manera no me explico su abultado abdomen

-créeme hay muchas razones para tener así el vientre…

-basta de juegos hijo… que no ves que no solo me sorprendió el hecho de que tuvieras una relación, sino que podría ser abuela… porque ese bebe es tuyo verdad?...

-si… house suspiro… es mío…

-y se puede saber hasta cuando me iba a enterar que voy a ser abuela?... cuestiono indignada

-emm… te iba a llamar para preguntarte si podía llevar a casa a alguien para presentarte en navidad…

La madre de house no paraba de sonreír…

-mama… quita esa cara por favor…

-estoy feliz… que quieres que haga?...

-ahora?... que dejes de sonreír…

-eres un hijo maravilloso… muy peculiar… pero el mejor de los hijos…

-y tu eres una pésima mentirosa…

-y… ya saben que va a ser?

-es un niño…

-ahhhh…. La madre de house pego un grito tan fuerte que todos ahí voltearon a su mesa…

-así es ella… le alegra tanto verme!... decía house en voz alta mirando a los demás…

-vamos, no puedes estar así… tan tranquilo… hijo por dios!... tendrás un hijo… ahhh muero por cargar ese bebe en mis brazos… y lisa?... ohhh dile que hoy cenaremos los 3…

-cálmate mama…no sé si ella…

-nada de excusas, yo debo de ser la ofendida aquí por no decirme nada…así que no acepto un no por respuesta… respondió tajante

-aja… emmm madre… creo que ya es hora de ir a trabajar…

-lo sé… lo sé… ambos se pararon de la mesa mientras que house dejo unos cuantos dólares en la mesa… luego se dirigieron a la salida… al llegar ahí…

-a las 8?...cuestiono blythe…

-te veré en casa…

-a las 8 estaré lista ok… y antes de retirarse… le dio un abrazo….-felicidades hijo… me has hecho muy feliz…

-de nada mama…

Luego de unos minutos, house llegaba a su oficina…

-todo bien?... cuestiono Foreman…

-ahora mismo regreso de estar con mi madre.. Interrumpió House

-una señora por demás encantadora debo decir… comento Taub

-tu… apuntándolo con el bastón… sabes… si estas aburrido con tu vida… no deberías meterte en la de otros…

-claro lo dice alguien tan respetuoso de la vida de los demás… dijo Chase…

-tú no te metas… solo te digo cuando menos te lo esperes… vendrá la mía… y ni esa enorme nariz tuya podrá prevenirte del olor de la venganza…

Luego de unas horas House iba a la oficina de Cuddy…

-ejemm…

-ya te habías tardado… y bien?... que dijo tu madre?

-cena!... a las 8

-es todo?... cuestionaba Cuddy nerviosa

-sabe del bebe…

-y como lo tomo?...

-está más feliz que una adicta a una bolsa de crack…

-de verdad?… se levanto de su silla y se acerco a él… que le dijiste exactamente?

-que esperabas a mi hijo…

-no le dijiste la verdad?...

-esa es la verdad no?... ese es mi hijo … mientras apuntaba al vientre

-creí que no le podías mentir a tu madre…

-de cierto modo no lo hice…sabes creo que esa forma de pensar tuya es negativa…

-gracias… lo tomo de la cintura

-a las 8 entonces ok…

-muy bien…

La hora de la cena llego y el trió de sentaba en una mesa por demás elegante…

-qué bonito lugar hijo…

-le gusta?... cuestiono Cuddy

-ohh si es muy bello

-y la comida es excelente… añadió Cuddy

-sobra decir que ella eligió el lugar verdad?... apuntando a Cuddy

Luego de unos minutos en los que Blythe interrogaba a cuddy sobre su relación, House solo observaba la interacción…

-estas muy serio… respondió Cuddy mientras ponía su mano sobre la de el

-déjalo Lisa… el es así… ya es mucho con que estemos los tres aquí sentados… respondía Blythe

-lo sé…

-oigan… estoy aquí… escucho todo ok… decía House fingiendo enojo

Al paso de las horas al terminar la velada… bueno Lisa, cuida muy bien a ese nieto mío… muero de ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos… y también a este hijo… eres una gran mujer… mi hijo hizo la mejor elección…

-gracias Blythe…

Así se despidieron de la madre de House, para prometerse luego que cualquier cosa con el bebe la mantendrían al tanto…

Pasaron los meses cuddy casi pedía licencia médica ya que no podía rendir tan bien como antes… hasta que el gran día llego el bebe venia muy grande y dado el antecedente, el medico sugirió una cesárea… por lo que Cuddy estaba por demás preparada y relajada… acompañada de su madre y suegra…

-te ves hermosa hija…

-gracias Blythe… mientras la saludaba de beso en el cuarto del hospital…

-hola, Alice… saludo blythe a la madre de Cuddy

-hola… tomándola de la mano y dándole un cálido abrazo… como te fue con el vuelo?

-muy bien, gracias…

House y Cuddy solo sonreían ante la plática de sus madres… hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Chase…

-ya es hora Cuddy… estas lista?...

-si... atino a contestar con una voz nerviosa

-que todo salga bien… decía la madre de cuddy tomándola de las manos

-ya verás que si mama…

-tu tranquila hija…aquí estaremos ansiosas…. La animaba Blythe

-gracias Blythe

-bueno señoras, este niño ya va a salir… en unas horas lo verán… bromeaba House

Rápidamente dirigieron a Cuddy al quirófano donde le aplicaron la anestesia local, house sentado a un lado de ella observaba el procedimiento sosteniéndola de una mano

-como estas?...

-nerviosa…como va todo?...

-han hecho la primera incisión… vaya ahora te conoceré también por dentro… trataba de hacer reír a Cuddy

-House…

-si?...

-te amo

- lo se... yo también… en ese momento Chase volteo a verlo… que? Pasa algo por lo que no debas tener la vista en las entrañas de Cuddy?...

-lo siento… respondió Chase avergonzado

Luego de unos minutos…

-ya están por cortar la bolsa… informaba House a Cuddy… mientras esta con su cara no podía esconder su impaciencia…

De pronto un llanto que inundo el quirófano, se escucho…

-es un precioso varón!... respondía Chase sosteniendo al pequeño…

-quiero verlo… decía cuddy mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

House se paró de su asiento…

-quieres cortar el cordón?... cuestiono Chase

-absolutamente… mientras tomaba las tijeras y cortaba

Luego House camino hacia donde llevaban a limpiar al bebe, y no paraba de observarlo…el pequeño era muy blanco con un cabello tan negro y rizado como la madre…a todas luces se notaba que era un Cuddy… luego de la limpieza le entregaron el bebe, lo miro por unos segundos, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego ir con Cuddy a mostrárselo…

-hola bebe… Cuddy también lo beso mientras seguía llorando

-es muy bello… dijo house mientras lo ponía al lado de Cuddy…

-ya eres papa… sonrió Cuddy…

- vaya… suspiro… hola demonio… se dirigía al niño…

Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos solo observando, mientras escuchaban los sonidos que emitía el nuevo miembro de la familia…

CONTINUARA…

**Les agradecemos que sigan leyendo el fic y próximo capi el final!...u.u… les mandamos un beso **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas!... pues después de algunos meses el fic llega a su fin les agradecemos que lo siguieran hasta el final, no las entretenemos mas, que lo disfruten! **

-hola bebe… Cuddy también lo beso mientras seguía llorando

-es muy bello… dijo House mientras lo ponía al lado de Cuddy…

-ya eres papa… sonrió Cuddy…

- vaya… suspiro… hola demonio… se dirigía al niño…

Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos solo observando, mientras escuchaban los sonidos que emitía el nuevo miembro de la familia

-hay algo que nunca hicimos… dijo House sin dejar de ver a su hijo

Cuddy en ese momento se tenso… –que no hicimos?... en su voz se podía notar su nerviosismo

-nunca hablamos sobre que nombres nos gustaban…

Cuddy volvió a respirar normalmente, estaba por contestarle cuando fue interrumpida por una enfermera

-vamos a llevar al bebe a pesar… decía mientras delicadamente tomaba al bebe de los brazos de Cuddy.

House, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta no dejaba de observar a la enfermera mientras esta revisaba a su hijo.

Chase termino la cirugía y pronto Cuddy fue llevada a uno de los cuartos privados del hospital, el cual a su llegada ya estaba con arreglos de flores y regalos de algunos de los miembros de la junta directiva.

House entro a la habitación y al ver tantos arreglos, no pudo evitar que su lado sarcástico saliera.

-vaya se ve que tienes muchos aduladores, creen que solo por enviar un arreglo de flores, les dejaras salirse con la suya mientras no estés en el hospital.

Rodando los ojos Cuddy le contesto… – simplemente es gente que desea felicitarnos, no piensas que con unas flores me comprarían para que todo deje de funcionar como antes solo porque yo este de baja por maternidad, o si?...

-si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que tú no eres nada barata… decía sonriendo y ganándose un manazo en el brazo

-ouch eso dolió… porque maltratas al padre de tu hijo?

-porque el padre de mi hijo es un idiota!... exclamo Cuddy

-si pero un idiota al que amas

-eso no lo negaría jamás… contesto ella sonriendo

House se acerco un poco más a ella y le dio un suave beso. El beso hubiera sido más largo si no fuera porque Wilson los interrumpió

-ejemm… Wilson aclaro su garganta, haciendo que House y Cuddy se separaran

-muchas felicidades!... exclamo el oncólogo acercándose a ellos y abrazando a Cuddy

-gracias Wilson… contesto ella mientras también le abrazaba

-y que a mí no me toca un abrazo? … Yo también fui responsable de la creación de ese pequeño demonio

Sorprendidos, Wilson y Cuddy voltearon a ver a House. Y el aun dudando de la veracidad de la petición de su amigo, se acerco a él y le abrazo dándole una palmada en la espalda

-felicidades House, no pensé que llegaría a ver el día en que te compartieras en papá

-te pareces a mi madre, decía House haciendo puchero…-que poca confianza me tienen

En ese momento entro otra enfermera, empujando la pequeña cuna.

-muchas felicidades Dr. Cuddy. Dijo la enfermera, tomando al bebe de la cuna y pasándoselo a Cuddy

-gracias… sin siquiera ver a la enfermera su mirada estaba enfocada en su pequeño hijo.

La enfermera se retiro…

-porque nadie me felicita?... preguntaba House fingiendo ofensa

-porque temen que si lo hacen, les pegaras con tu bastón… contesto Wilson… - y a todo esto, como se llama mi sobrino?

-aun no lo hemos decidido… contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-y no tienen algunas opciones?...

-pues no lo hemos hablado mucho, pero a mí me gusta Ayden o Daniel… decía Cuddy

-el nombre de mi hijo no puede ser Daniel… respingo House… -No quiero que le llamen Danny, eso parece de mujer…

-entonces que nombres siguieres? … David, Sebastián, Nicolás…

-David me gusta, les decía Wilson.

-si ese nombre me parece el mejor de todos…. sonrió Cuddy viendo a House, buscando su aprobación

-pues entonces está decidido se llamara David

-hola David decía Cuddy mientras arrullaba a su hijo… - soy tu mamá...

-donde esta mi nieto? Preguntaron Blythe y la mama de Cuddy al entrar en la habitación

-no tiene ni una hora de nacido y ya hay gente que hace fila para verlo! … exclamó House… –ese es mi hijo…

-qué bello es… decía Blythe con lágrimas en los ojos… -gracias Lisa…

-gracias por qué? …cuestiono Cuddy

-porque pensé que nunca tendría nietos… contestaba limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos…

-lo ves?... decía House a Wilson… –tú y mi madre son iguales...

-felicidades hijo!... abrazaba Blythe a House.

-gracias mamá… contesto recibiendo y abrazando a su madre…

-hija puedo cargar a mi nieto? … preguntaba la mama de Cuddy…

-claro que si mamá…

-es tan hermoso y tiene los ojos como tu Greg...

House sonriendo y pensando para si mismo –mujeres todas son iguales. Y siempre dicen lo mismo de todos los bebes.  
-aun pueden cambiarle, el color de los ojos de un recién nacido no es siempre el mismo que tendrán después…

-estoy segura que este será su color… contesto la mamá de Cuddy

después de una hora, las mamás de ambos y Wilson se retiraron, para dejar descansar a Cuddy, quien se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos

Mientras Cuddy y su hijo descansaban House se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y no podía alternar su mirada entre Cuddy y su hijo ambos dormían pacíficamente y Cuddy a pesar del desgaste y cansancio del parto, para el lucia igual o hasta más radiante que cuando la veía con esos trajes tan ajustados y tacones altos que usaba para trabajar

House seguía admirando a la que era ahora su familia, cuando escucho como su hijo comenzaba a sollozar, no queriendo que Cuddy despertara, acerco la cuna a la silla en la que estaba, cargo a su hijo con mucho cuidado, a pesar de haber cargado a algunos bebes… con su hijo todo era diferente estaba temeroso de que algo le pasara o que le fuera a lastimar…

-shh! no querrás despertar a mamá, confía en mí cuando te lo digo, tu mami no es tan linda cundo está cansada y la despiertas… decía mientras se volvía a sentar con su hijo en brazos tratando de calmarle…

El observaba maravillado como su hijo lo veía como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo… acerco su mano a la cara del pequeño bebe y con sus dedos acaricio su mejilla

Al siguiente día como tanto la madre como el hijo estaban bien. Ambos fueron dados de alta por la tarde.

Cuddy iba en una silla de ruedas cargando a su hijo, mientras que House los llevaba al coche que esperaba en la entrada del hospital. Durante el trayecto de la habitación a la salida del hospital. Personal del hospital los felicitaba y se detenían a ver al bebe

House quería decirles que su hijo no era propaganda y que no había motivo para que no le dejaran de ver, pero sabía que a Cuddy le hacía feliz, por lo mismo no dijo nada y solo continuo llevando a Cuddy al auto

Una vez que el pequeño estaba seguro en su silla, los tres partieron a casa de Cuddy, en donde ya los esperaban las felices abuelas y Wilson.

Bajaron del coche y House ayudo cargando la sillita. Al abrir la puerta pudieron observar adornos en tonos azules y varios regalos sobre la mesa de la sala.

-bienvenido a casa… dijo Cuddy a su hijo

-ohhhh no puedo creer que ya estés aquí mi amor… los recibió muy efusiva Alice la madre de Cuddy… dirigiéndose al bebe

Cuddy solo sonreía… mientras House rodaba los ojos…

-bienvenidos a su casa y ahora hogar de su hijo…respondió Blythe

-gracias por el recibimiento y adornar así… esta hermoso…

-es lo menos que podíamos hacer por nuestro nieto verdad Alice?...

-absolutamente… decía sin quitar los ojos de encima del bebe…

-Cuddy necesitas descansar… interrumpió House

-estoy bien…

-se que te sientes bien… pero no fue una operación cualquiera, necesitas reposo…

-House tiene razón Cuddy… respondió Wilson…

-muy bien, muy bien… en cuanto coma con ustedes… me iré a recostar, contento?

-mucho… asintió House…

Después de una corta visita, tanto Wilson, como la madre de House y Cuddy, no quisieron importunar y se retiraron… por la noche…

-shhh ya… mama se está preparando… decía House arrullando al bebe que no paraba de llorar…

-ya estoy lista… decía Cuddy sentada en una mecedora con una manta en las manos, dispuesta a amamantar a su hijo…

House le paso el bebe, quien inmediatamente se prendió del pecho…

-se parece a mi… sarcástico…

-que tonto eres… sonrió Cuddy…

House observaba como Cuddy alimentaba a su hijo, embelesado ante el cuadro…

-te quedaras ahí toda la noche?... cuestiono Cuddy

-quiero constatar que el demonio, me deje algo para mi…

-ohhh… mi pobre bebe… volteaba a verlo… estarás así por 40 días… sonreía irónica…

-no es obligatorio que sean 40 días…

-prometo que te premiare por ser tan paciente…

-eso espero… el porno no podrá sustituir nunca al superpetrolero… y…mis peras… que digo peras… gracias hijo!... ahora son melones…

-cierra la boca!... fingió enojo

-aunque… podríamos intentar de otra forma… digo… hay muchas formas de…

-40 días no se hable más del asunto…

-ohhh eres malvada!...

Luego de que el bebe se durmió… Cuddy lo acostó cuidadosamente en la cuna…House se había portado como nunca con Cuddy… le ayudaba, a ponerse los zapatos para evitar que se agachara, se paraba en las noches para traerle al bebe y que lo alimentara… Cuddy estaba realmente feliz… ambos volvieron al trabajo sin ningún inconveniente y luego de unas semanas ambos ya eran expertos en el cuidado del bebe…

-ohhh… no llores… si a ti te encanta el agua… decía House sosteniendo al niño en la bañera, mientras ambos se daban un baño

-aquí está la toalla… irrumpía Cuddy en el baño…

-ya estamos listos mami… mientras con sumo cuidado le pasaba el bebe a Cuddy…

-hola mi amor… ya estas limpio?... decía Cuddy haciendo gestos al bebe

House se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad para salirse de la bañera…

-toma… Cuddy le paso también una toalla… y justo cuando se daba la vuelta para salir del baño Cuddy le pellizco el trasero…

-oye!... respingo House

-sabes que día es hoy?...

-no me tientes… lo tengo marcado en el calendario...

-prepárate… que en la noche te sorprenderé…guiñando el ojo

-así se habla baby!... salió por fin del baño dispuesto a cambiarse con una amplia sonrisa, Cuddy hizo lo mismo con el pequeño…

Luego del baño ambos se sentaron en el comedor con el bebe recostado aun lado de ellos en el porta bebe, dispuestos a desayunar algo

-esta enorme verdad?... decía Cuddy admirada de su bebe

-si… cada día crece mas

- ya casi nada le queda… suspiraba… bueno apurémonos que tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo y la niñera no tarda…

Así lo hicieron y como todo un matrimonio profesional ambos llegaban al trabajo y sus respectivas oficinas…

-paciente 37 años… dolor abdominal… sarpullido inexplicable y visión borrosa… así recibía Foreman a House…

-muy bien… mientras tomaba su característico marcador y se disponía a escribir en su pizarra…

Mientras tanto Cuddy se veía envuelta en el papeleo atrasado…

Luego de un día tan agitado…

-estas lista?... cuestionaba House a Cuddy desde la puerta de la oficina...

… ya voy… recogiendo ataviada su maletín…

Ambos se dirigieron a casa…

Luego de despedir a la niñera y cenar algo rico…

-estoy satisfecho… decía House mientras se ponía de pie...

-ohhhh estas seguro?... decía Cuddy burlona recogiendo los platos

-no se me ha olvidado… y de eso nunca estaré satisfecho… ya deberías de saber

Cuddy sonrió ante el comentario…

-espérame en la habitación… voy a recostar a David, mientras lo seguía con una mirada coqueta

Así lo hizo House… habían sido meses de abstinencia y aunque ambos se las habían arreglado bien con caricias y algún oral para House… nunca sería lo mismo, House lo ansiaba por lo que se fue a la habitación y se empezó a quitar la ropa quedándose en bóxers… luego de eso se metió en la cama a esperar impaciente a Cuddy…

De pronto Cuddy se metió en la habitación sin el saco puesto, solo la blusa entallada que dejaba ver su considerable escote y una falda ajustada que sabia amaba House porque podía apreciar su bien formado trasero, todo en conjunto con unos zapatos altos…

-me estabas esperando?... se inclino en el marco de la puerta…

-desde hace meses…

Camino lento hacia la cama desfajándose la blusa, para luego quitársela y dejar ver un sujetador negro de encaje que recién había comprado para la ocasión…

House la seguía con la vista admirando su bien formado cuerpo… no podía creer que a pesar de haber pasado dos meses, Cuddy había recobrado y mejorado su figura considerablemente…

Cuddy se paró a un lado de la cama y se dio la vuelta…

-quieres desabrochar?... decía señalando la falda…

-por supuesto que si…

House bajo el zíper de la falda y casi se le desorbitan los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que al quitársela Cuddy llevaba una pequeñísima tanga…

Rápidamente reacciono y la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola a él… Cuddy se sentó sobre él, mientras las manos de este se daban un festín con su trasero…

-te extrañaba… le murmuro House

- y yo a ti… lo beso en los labios e introdujo su lengua lentamente

- a ustedes también… mientras liberaba una mano y tomaba uno de sus pechos…

Cuddy gimió cuando House quito su sostén y empezó a masajear y succionar los pezones un tanto brusco…

-con calma… tenemos tiempo… sonrió… besándole el lóbulo de la oreja

House igual sonrió…

-lo siento… estoy un poco hambriento… dime esta tanga es comestible?...sarcástico…

Cuddy lo hizo callar devorándose sus labios… los cuales fue bajando en dirección al miembro de House… ahí lo tomo con sus manos y siguiendo el patrón arriba y abajo, se pudo notar rápidamente la erección de House y el semblante de placer en su cara… este no perdió el tiempo y mientras tomaba con su mano el trasero de Cuddy lo dirigió hacia su sexo notando como estaba húmeda…

En un movimiento estratégico, tomo las manos de Cuddy mientras la besaba y cambiaron de posición, ahora House estaba sobre ella… beso sus senos y fue bajando a su sexualidad… luego de quitarle la tanga dio un lengüetazo… mientras Cuddy gimió sin poderlo evitar…

Con sus manos, aparto lentamente sus piernas para que su sexo quedara a su total disposición, lamio una vez más… esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que Cuddy se encorvara de placer, sin duda alguna extrañaba su olor, su sabor, los lengüetazos fueron cada vez mas rápidos…hasta que en un momento dado se aparto e introdujo un dedo, mientras Cuddy se incorporaba para besarlo… ambos se besaban con mucha pasión mientras House seguía dándole placer ahora introduciendo dos dedos…

-házmelo ya… gimió Cuddy

House no lo pensó dos veces y esta vez saco sus dedos, para introducir lentamente su miembro en ella… las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas…

-así… sigue amor… casi gritaba Cuddy

Cuddy noto que House se cansaba un poco con la posición de su pierna por lo que lo guio a cambiar de puesto, ahora ella estaba sobre él, controlando los movimientos, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron a un delicioso orgasmo…

Cuddy se recostó en su pecho…

-te amo… le susurro a House aun con su cara sobre su pecho húmedo del sudor que ambos emanaban…

-yo también te amo… de verdad te extrañaba…

Cuddy sonrió…

-lo pude notar…

-me refiero… extrañaba esto, a Cuddy la mujer… la come hombres…irónico...

-tonto…

-es verdad… nadie, nunca… me pudo ni me podrá hacer sentir como lo haces tú…

Cuddy lo beso en los labios…

-lo mismo digo…

Ambos se quedaron así, Cuddy recostada sobre su pecho sintiendo la respiración de House y este por su parte besando y oliendo el aroma de su cabello… luego de unos minutos el cansancio los hizo quedarse profundamente dormidos, esperando despertar el día de mañana como la familia en la que se habían convertido…

FIN

**Esperemos que les haya gustado, ambas, tanto huddymarie como yo disfrutamos enormemente escribirlo y sobretodo leer sus comentarios, asi que lo único que podemos decirles es GRACIAS!... les mandamos un abrazo **


End file.
